Rétrograde
by x-manga-Bleach-x
Summary: [Recueil] Yaoi Suivez des courtes histoires relatant les aventures de Harry et son compagnon Théo alors que le Survivant est ce qu'on appelle un Rétrograde ; un humain capable de se transformer en félin. Rating M : bonne entente Inter-maison. Mention de Bashing. Infos plus complètes à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

_**Note :** Bonjour. Si vous connaissez les OAV ''Sex Pistol'' ( perso je les ai sur mon pc mais je ne les ai pas encore regardé ) vous devez savoir que le titre a un rapport avec l'histoire. Ceci n'est pas un X-Over mais je préfère gardé les termes qui correspondent avec ce que j'imaginais ( qui collait avec Sex-Pistol ). J'aurai pu dire animagi mais je trouve que ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Les informations que je donne sur les Rétrogrades ne sont pas vérifiées sur les OAV, j'ai imaginé mais peut-être que certaines sont proches de la vérité. _

.

.

 **Note#2 :** Voldemort est mort (dans le T..2?) donc pas d'Horcruxes / **T5**. Pas d'Ombrage.

 **Note#3 :** Ai-je précisé que dans certains OS/Drabbles il y aurait des ''bashing'' ?

 **Genre :** Romance (Yaoi) – humour

 **Rating :** T-M... plutôt **M**.

 **Pairing :** TN/HP*

* → Théodore Nott x Harry Potter

 **OS #1 Rétrograde**

.

.

Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ? Comment ? Le voilà coincé dans la Salle commune des Serpentards avec les Serpentards en question qui ne cessaient de le regarder fixement. Le seul avantage, c'est que son serpent à lui était dans la même pièce, installé confortablement sur un fauteuil deux places, lisant un livre sur les créatures magiques. La question principale de toute cette affaire restait toujours la même. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? La réponse était simple par un concours de circonstances Harry s'était fait poursuivre par une horde de filles qui voulaient absolument l'aborder pour le bal de Noël à venir. Et alors qu'il reprenait son souffle dans un couloir sombre à proximité des cachots, des Septième années de Serpentards – dont Flint & Higgs pour les plus connus_, l'avaient embarqué et posé sur l'un des canapés de la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents. Depuis, personne ne parlait. Et pourtant, il y en avait du monde ! Si les premières et deuxième année n'étaient pas trop présents, les quatrième, cinquième, sixième et septième années l'étaient, eux. Quant aux troisième année, ils avaient cours d'astronomie à cette heure-ci avec les Serdaigles. La tension était à son comble, personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Pas le moindre insecte n'osa s'aventurer à proximité des élèves, de peur de briser le silence qui régnait dans la fosse aux serpents. Pendant ce temps, Flint et Harry se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Finalement, Flint soupira et prit la parole :

« Nous voulions te voir Potter. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. Honnêtement, il s'en doutait, sinon, pourquoi l'auraient-ils kidnappé ( hormis pour le torturer, ce dont il doutait fortement ).

Théodore Nott tourna une page de son livre. Harry mâchonna son bâtonnet de sucette où une petite boule rouge trônait encore. Un nouveau soupir quitta les lèvres du préfet de septième année.

« Nous voulions te proposer une trêve. Ou plutôt... un pacte de non-agression. »

Harry se désintéressa de la décoration Serpentardesque de la salle pour rencontrer le regard sérieux du préfet Flint.

_ Ah ?

Higgs arbora son sourire le plus rassurant.

« Et bien, ça devient un peu lassant -

_ pas qu'un peu, chuchota Harry en grimaçant.

_ .. Et donc on a pensé que peut-être était-il venu le temps d'un pacte de paix. Continua tranquillement Terence, ignorant Harry qui l'avait coupé en plein élan.

_ Qu'en dis-tu ? Reprit Flint, on ne peut plus sérieux.

Harry dévisagea presque chaque étudiant présent dans la Salle, ce qui représentait un bon paquet – d'ailleurs, leur salle était plus grande que celle des lions, injustice !_, avant de reposer les yeux sur les aînés de Serpentard.

« J'accepte. »

Les élèves se réjouirent, mais pas bien longtemps.

_ À une condition.

.. Avant qu'une montée d'angoisse ne vienne brusquement à la surface.

Le sourire amusé de Flint disparut alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'installer sur ses lèvres meurtries.

_ Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il un peu durement.

Une expression espiègle ( que l'on aurait jamais cru voir dans ses yeux ) apparut sur le visage du Survivant alors qu'il prenait plaisir à les torturer en les faisant patienter.

_ Je veux le mot de passe de votre salle commune.

Les Serpentards, qui déprimaient déjà à l'idée de devoir subir une humiliation public s'étranglèrent en reportant leur attention sur Harry, qui souriait largement.

_ Quoi ? S'exclama Tracy Davis.

_ Tu as bien entendu.

_ Pourquoi ça ? L'interrogea suspicieusement Erenston Brook, septième année.

_ C'est à prendre ou à laisser. » répondit mystérieusement Harry, mais on voyait bien que la situation l'amusait grandement.

La trentaine d'élèves présents se concertèrent du regard, chuchotant pour certains, avant de finalement hocher la tête, consternés.

Un grand sourire illumina les lèvres.

« J'accepte ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant, heureux comme le jour où il avait découvert le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois.

Pourtant – et à la grande surprise de tous les serpentards (sauf un)_, il ne quitta pas la salle. Au contraire, il avança droit vers un garçon mince et élancé aux cheveux aussi ébouriffés que les siens si ce n'est plus, et aux beaux yeux marrons. Celui-ci ferma son livre et tapota la place restante du fauteuil double en guise d'invitation. Un sourire mutin s'inscrivit sur les lèvres du Survivant alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre son compagnon, soupirant d'aise.

Hors de leur petite bulle idyllique, un silence de mort régnait dans la Salle Commune des Verts et Argents. Ceux-ci s'étaient tous simplement figés, trop surpris par l'initiative du Survivant qui semblait à présent dans un tout autre univers, loin de toute la pagaille qu'ils avaient – lui et son amant, inconsciemment crée.

Théodore enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et puis remonta l'un d'eux pour caresser paresseusement le dos du plus jeune. Harry se lova un peu plus contre son petit-ami, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir et un gémissement silencieux. Théo, qui fut le seul à l'entendre, esquissa un sourire en coin ce qui, bien entendu, ne passa pas inaperçu auprès des autres élèves.

Malfoy était figé, cette scène c'était... une scène entre amoureux. Alors... alors... alors... ça voulait dire que... Potter et Nott étaient ensemble !

« Ensembles ?! » laissa échapper l'Héritier Malfoy, oubliant son habituelle retenue.

Et ça résumait bien les pensées de chacun et chacune.

Pourtant, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez d'informations à digérer, un ronronnement les sortit tous de leurs réflexions et tous les yeux se posèrent sur le fauteuil double ou se prélassait le nouveau couple officiel. Et... quelle surprise !

« Contiens-toi, chaton. » susurra Théo au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune tout en touchant du bout de l'index, l'une des oreilles de chat qui venait de faire son apparition, remplaçant celle plus... humaines, de son amant.

Le Survivant sursauta et laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Les oreilles des _Rétrogrades_ étaient une zone érogène particulièrement sensible, Théo le savait parfaitement ! Un frisson le parcourut en entendant Théodore utiliser à nouveau le surnom affectueux dont il avait écopé depuis que Théo avait découvert l'héritage magique du petit Gryffondor. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre l'Héritier Nott, bougeant inconfortablement alors que sa queue ( _de chat, je précise, sait-on jamais_ ) était agitée de légers soubresauts, reposant néanmoins sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute.

_ Tu as pourtant ta bague, pour empêcher ce genre de problème en cours.

_ Cela n'arrivera jamais en cours et tu le sais. Et puis.. je l'ai laissé sur ma table de nuit. »

Harry se leva soudainement et tendit une main à Théo. Ce dernier la prit, et se laissa entraîner dans vers les dortoirs des garçons. En arrivant dans la Chambre que Théo partageait avec Drago et Blaise, ils installèrent un sortilège de silence tout en s'embrassant continuellement, Théo faisant lentement reculer Harry jusqu'à son lit où ce dernier s'écroula sur le dos tandis que son compagnon tel un prédateur, s'installait au dessus de lui, lui bloquant toute possible échappatoire.

Un étage au dessous, les élèves commençaient à sortir de leur bug et réalisaient que le nouveau couple avait fui à l'étage. Et sûrement pas pour jouer aux petits chevaux.. quoique... Blaise, Higgs et Flint furent les premiers à se lever pour se précipiter vers le dortoir des garçons, suivi rapidement par quelques autres dont Drago et majoritairement des Sixièmes et Septièmes années. La porte était entre-ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Pourtant, en arrivant dans le couloir des dortoirs des cinquièmes année, les plus âgés constatèrent que les trois premiers avaient ouvert la porte et fixaient la scène face à eux, figés et bavant à en croire les filets qui tachaient leurs chemises. Et en arrivant derrière eux, ils comprirent pourquoi. Devant eux, dans le dortoir, sur le lit de Nott plus précisément, deux beaux jeunes hommes se chevauchaient, frottant inlassablement leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, transpirant de plaisir. La température était élevée dans cette pièce, bien plus que dans n'importe quelle salle des Serpents, peut-être même plus élevée que la Salle Commune des lions. Et elle sentait le sexe aussi. Sur le seul lit occupé, les deux garçons totalement nus et en sueur étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre. Des gémissements amplifiés semblaient quitter les lèvres de l'enfant Potter bien que les autres serpentards n'entendent rien et des râles bas et rauques s'échappaient parfois de celles de Nott. En parlant du Serpentard, celui-ci était vraiment bien sculpté maintenant qu'ils y regardaient de plus près. Grand, mince et élancé, l'adolescent était plus musclé que sa silhouette ne le laissait deviner au premier abord. Et ses fesses mon dieu ! Le Serpentard se mouvait avec grâce, s'insinuant en Harry, lui arrachant des cris aigus à en croire les lèvres entre-ouvertes et les yeux mi-clos du garçon allongé sur le dos, les cuisses écartées dans une position indécente et Ô combien tentatrice. Les garçons plantés dans le couloir, devant la porte temporairement interdite pour leur santé mentale, étaient figés, n'osant plus bougé. Les plus âgés avaient déjà une main posée sur leur entrejambe, par dessus le tissus de leur pantalon et se retenaient visiblement d'aller plus loin. On vit d'ailleurs un sixième année craquer et embarquer un Drago Malfoy rouge pivoine en direction du dortoir des sixièmes années. Et on comprenait pourquoi il craquait aussi rapidement. Si ce n'était pas pour le spectacle inédit qui s'offrait à eux, les appendices chat de l'adolescent Potter était un plus qui aurait fait monter au septième ciel n'importe qui. Ces mignonnes petites choses agissaient d'elles-mêmes, la queue d'Harry ( celle de chat ) bougeant inconfortablement et tressaillant de plaisir tandis que ses oreilles frétillaient de bonheur.

Les _rétrogrades_ n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour leur pudeur. Oh ! Bien sûr, Harry n'irait jamais se balader nu dans la Salle Commune, mais il considérait – lui et son compagnon_, que puisqu'ils avaient clairement montré qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils allaient au dortoir pour plus d'intimité et qu'ils plaçaient un sortilège de silence autour d'eux, ce n'était plus leur problème si des voyeurs assistaient à la scène. De plus, les rétrogrades étaient connus pour leur besoin d'activités sportives ( _nuptiales, cela s'entend_ ), et ils n'allaient pas cracher sur une occasion. Ils se doutaient tout de même un peu qu'ils allaient attirer l'attention de leurs camarades mâles puisque les Rétrogrades ( _encore et toujours eux_ ) avaient tendance à relâcher beaucoup de phéromones pendant les _coucheries_. Ou rapports sexuels si vous préférez. Et cela ne manqua pas. Bien que Harry n'en n'eut pas réellement conscience à cet instant, il savait que plusieurs personnes les observaient alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Et pour l'instant, ça ne le gênait absolument pas. Demain en revanche... il serait sûrement horriblement gêné. Mais pour le moment, seul comptait le membre dressé en lui, touchant régulièrement sa prostate, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Et alors que la jouissance le prenait et qu'il criait le prénom de son amour, il songea un instant qu'il aurait vraiment honte, mais bientôt, plus aucune pensée ne vint déranger le petit Gryffon tandis qu'il se blottissait contre le Serpentard, ce dernier s'étant effondré à ses côtés.

.

Le lendemain cela ne loupa pas. Déjà, en se réveillant et trouvant un chaton au pelage noir lové contre lui, Théo avait senti que quelque chose se tramait, bien qu'il trouve son chaton adorable. Puis lorsque les deux amoureux descendirent dans la Salle Commune pour trouver celle-ci déserte, ils surent que quelque chose clochait définitivement. D'accord, les Serpents étaient toujours ponctuels pour le petit déjeuner, mais le fait est qu'ils attendaient toujours que **tous** leurs pensionnaires soient dans la Salle Commune pour aller déjeuner. Les Serpentards se déplaçaient toujours en groupe. En collectivité.

Alors, quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle bondée côte à côte et que des applaudissements assourdissants survinrent de la table des Serpentards ( choquant toutes les autres maisons en plus des professeurs ), ils comprirent qu'ils avaient vu juste. Un grand silence accueillit la salve d'applaudissements des Verts et Argents qui arboraient tous de grands sourires effrayants. Harry souhaita soudain être assez petit pour disparaître dans un trou de souris en se rapprochant sensiblement de Théo qui tentait de garder un visage impassible. Il avait excellé ces dernières années, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait craquer. Pourtant, on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la vaste salle avant que des centaines de paires d'yeux ne se posent sur les deux garçons qui venaient de faire une entrée pour le moins... observée. Les deux bruns ébouriffés inspirèrent une longue bouffée d'air sans oublier de lancer un regard noir en direction des Serpentards avant de se mettre en marche, leurs doigts se frôlant à plusieurs reprises avant de s'entrelacer dans une prise ferme et sûre. Si beaucoup d'élèves – pour ne pas dire toutes les personnes présentes_, remarquèrent leur manège, personne ne parla, encore trop surpris par ce geste et par l'action de l'ensemble des _normalement_ froids et méprisants Serpentards. Leurs mains se séparèrent à regret et un échange de regard leur suffit pour savoir qu'ils se rencontreraient pour le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magique, Niveau Avancé. Enfin, Harry quitta son serpent pour s'asseoir sur le banc des lions tandis que le Serpentard gagnait sa table avec un regard polaire dirigé à l'encontre de ses camarades. Pas que leur relation soit vraiment secrète, quoiqu'un peu, ils souhaitaient d'abord tâter le terrain face aux lions_, mais leur comportement n'était pas digne de Serpentard. Harry eut à peine le temps de se servir des pancakes que déjà il était pris dans les griffes des lions.

« Harry ! S'écria Hermione.

_ C'était quoi ça ? Renchérit Ron, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

_ Hey mec, t'assure niveau goût. » le taquina gentiment Seamus, tenant la main de Dean.

Harry rosit agréablement sous les rires de plusieurs Gryffondors. Pourtant, son attitude détendue se brisa rapidement lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis reprirent le contrôle des choses.

« On peut savoir ce que c'était que ça ? »

Harry soupira alors que quelques lions compatissaient mentalement pour lui.

_ Et bien, figurez-vous que je me posais moi-même la question. J'veux dire, c'était quoi ces applaudissements ? Demanda Harry.

_ Pourquoi tu semblais si proche de ce sale serpent ? Siffla Ronald.

Ginny voulut s'interposer mais ne fit rien en rencontrant le regard d'Harry. Elle devait le laisser gérer ça. Même si ça avait de grandes chances de mal finir.

_ Ne dis pas ça. Fit calmement le brun bien qu'intérieurement il bouillonne d'entendre son meilleur ami insulter ainsi son presque fiancé ( longue histoire de contrat de mariage ).

_ Non mais depuis quand tu traînes avec lui ? C'est pas bien. Ce sont tous des fils de mangemorts et -

Harry tint dix minutes avant de finalement se lever, les yeux brillants de colère et de tristesse.

« Si vous étiez réellement préoccupés par ma santé et non par mes relations avec les Serpentards, vous sauriez que ce n'était pas juste une aventure et que ça fait cinq mois qu'on est ensemble ! »

Et il quitta la Salle à nouveau silencieuse d'un pas vif, le regard noir.

Théodore ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, passant devant la table des lions et lançant par la même occasion son expression la plus polaire aux soit-disant meilleurs amis de brun.

.

Le Serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver son amant, celui-ci s'était laissé glissé contre un mur de la Bibliothèque, profondément enfoncé dans celle-ci d'ailleurs, le laissant chercher parmi les immenses étagères avant de tomber sur un chaton noir roulé en boule. Un mince sourire contrit étira les lèvres de l'héritier Nott alors qu'il se baissait pour prendre le félin dans ses bras, s'asseyant dos à une étagère et caressant distraitement le _Rétrograde_. Et alors qu'Harry se transformait à nouveau pour se blottir contre son compagnon, ce dernier le rapprocha un peu plus pour le plaquer contre son torse, posant son menton sur le nid d'oiseau qu'était la chevelure d'Harry :

« Ils sont tous stupides. Ils finiront par comprendre. » chuchota-t-il doucement en caressant le dos de son amant.

Le Rétrograde renifla en s'essuyant les yeux puis se décolla pour plonger dans le regard tempétueux du Serpentard, leurs souffles se mélangeant agréablement alors que leurs nez se frôlaient.

« Tu es toujours là pour moi. Souffla timidement Harry, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Je t'aime, Théo. »

Un baiser lui répondit et Harry se lova à nouveau contre son compagnon souriant comme un bienheureux. Qu'importe si ses amis ne comprenaient pas. Il avait droit au bonheur lui aussi. Ils finiraient par comprendre. Lui en attendant, comptait bien profiter de son amant.

.

.

 **Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note :** Bonjour à tous ( ô pauvres âmes égarées qui avez eu l'obligeance de venir vous perdre sur mon profil ) ! Comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, ceci est un Recueil rassemblant [mini-] OS et drabble sur la vie de **Théodore & Harry** au sein de **Poudlard** durant leur **cinquième année.** Certains se suivent, d'autres pas. Certains montrent clairement un **dénigrement** ( **ex :** Ron, Hermione, Ginny ou plus souvent Dumbledore ). Je peux par ailleurs vous affirmer que celui-ci est en quelques sortes la suite de l'OS-1. Bonne lecture._

.

.

 **Rétrograde**

.

 **#2**

.

.

 **L** orsque Théo pénétra dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain de l'Incident avec Weasley et Granger, tous eurent la surprise de constater que celui-ci tenait dans ses bras un adorable chaton noir qui semblait ronronner de plaisir. Et la quasi-totalité des sorciers présents – aussi bien élèves qu'enseignants_, eurent un choc en découvrant que le sorcier Théodore Nott était capable de rire. En effet, lorsque le chaton noir se dressa sur ses petites pattes alors que Théo avançait dans la Grande Salle, l'animal posa ses pattes avant sur le torse du Serpentard et entreprit de faire sortir un petit bout de langue rose qui se posa sur le menton du garçon. Théo laissa échapper un doux rire cristallin que seuls Harry et ses parents avaient eu l'occasion d'entendre jusqu'ici. Ensuite, le chaton se retourna pour se lover plus confortablement dans les bras du sorcier et ouvrit de grands yeux verts émeraudes qui vinrent fixer chaque Serpentard à portée de vue. Et quand chaque Serpentard eut repéré les beaux yeux verts du chaton, ils n'eurent qu'une réaction commune et totalement synchronisée :

« Nooooon ! »

Un 'non' prononcé d'une façon ''J'le crois pas'' attira l'attention de toutes les autres personnes ( qui de toute façon fixaient toujours la table des Verts et Argents où s'était posé l'héritier Nott et son animal ) qui les dévisagèrent. Les Serpentards agissaient très étrangement depuis la veille. On racontait même qu'une orgie avait eu lieu dans les dortoirs des Verts et Argents. M'enfin, fallait pas tout croire non plus.. non ?

Le chaton – bien que la majorité des Serpents aient reconnu son identité humaine_, se laissa dorloter par les Serpentard **es** et fut passer de bras en bras. Tandis que les filles lui donnait quelques friandises sous le regard attentif de Nott, les garçons, eux, s'amusaient à faire ronronner le petit chaton noir. Et tout ça sous le regard ahuri des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas du tout l'étrange comportement des _normalement_ ''sales bâtards hypocrites et arrogants fils&filles de Mangemorts'' ( _dixit Ron_ ). Tellement occupés à câliner l'animagi, les Serpentards ne virent pas le directeur de l'école accompagné des directeurs des maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard venir vers eux.

« , commença le directeur. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les animaux autres que Hiboux et chouettes ne sont pas acceptés dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas. »

Théo leva les yeux vers le vieil homme citronné puis les laissa dériver vers son amant qui réclamait des caresses à un Drago troublé. Finalement le chaton revint et se posta devant Théo – défiant le directeur d'un simple regard, avant de se laisser tomber sur son arrière train, provoquant des rires discrets chez les verts et argents.

_ Yrrah est malade monsieur le directeur, rétorqua calmement Théo. J'ai préféré le garder avec moi. De plus, il n'est stipulé nul part dans le règlement que les animaux sont interdits pendant les repas tant qu'ils ne brisent rien. Lui et moi ne transgressons aucune règle, monsieur.

L'ombre d'un sourire amusé prit place sur les visages des directeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard, pourtant, aucun des deux ne parla et l'expression de ''gentil papy'' d'Albus Dumbledore, faiblit un peu. Le vieil homme soupira :

« Je regrette mais je ne tolérerai pas cet animal pendant les repas. »

Et il se pencha pour attrapa le chaton. Chaton qui ne se laissa pas faire. Certes, ''Yrrah'' se laissa attraper par le vieux directeur, mais une fois en hauteur, l'animagi se dressa sur ses pattes et mordit dans la longue barbe du vieil homme, se suspendant à elle, tandis que l'homme pâlissait et grimaçait de douleur en essayant de faire lâcher prise.

Des rires s'élevèrent, aussi bien parmi les Serpentards que les autres élèves et même Minerva McGonagall esquissa un sourire ravi elle n'aimait pas que Albus s'occupe des chats, cela ne lui plaisait guère, il ne savait pas comment s'en occuper correctement. D'ailleurs, la façon dont Albus avait attrapé le chaton démontrait son incapacité à prendre soin des animaux.

Satisfait, l'animagi bondit sur ses pattes et atterrit souplement sur la table des Serpentards, se frottant contre son maître avant de traverser la table d'une démarche féline, la queue et la tête haute, un air suffisant accroché sur sa petite frimousse. Finalement, le chaton sauta pour atterrir sur ses pattes au sol et vint à la rencontre d'une petite blonde en quatrième année à Serdaigle qui le souleva délicatement de terre ( _à la façon Roi Lion lorsqu'il va être présenté_ ) pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Harry. » chuchota-t-elle, de sorte que seuls les plus proches à sa table purent l'entendre et écarquillèrent les yeux bien que, étant dans la maison de l'intelligence, il n'était pas difficile de faire le rapprochement entre Potter et le chaton noir aux yeux verts magnétiques. D'autant plus que... Nott n'avait pas de chat.

Théo ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre son chat à la table des Serdaigle et, ensemble, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle alors qu'à l'opposé, toujours au même endroit, le directeur se frottait la barbe, les yeux brillants. Pour un peu, on aurait cru qu'il pleurait.

« Cela vous apprendra à maltraiter des chatons, Albus. » le réprimanda sèchement Minerva avant de faire demi-tour pour continuer son petit-déjeuner.

Severus esquissa un sourire moqueur tout en se demandant vaguement depuis quand Nott avait un chat.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rétrograde – 3**

.

.

.

Théo était ravi. Depuis que les Serpentards avaient kidnappé Harry ce jour-là, il n'avait plus à cacher sa relation avec le petit brun et celui-ci avait un libre accès ( ou pass-VIP comme disait Terence ) à la salle commune des Serpentards, d'autant plus qu'Harry n'avait plus à cacher son héritage magique. Même le directeur de Serpentard avait fini par faire le lien et n'en avait pas touché un mot au Directeur, jugeant que ça n'était pas utile et que moins le vieux en saurait, plus le fils de Lily aurait de chance d'échapper aux plans tordus du directeur. De plus, Le maître des Potions était un jour passé à l'improviste dans la Salle Commune de ses Serpents et était tombé sur un spectacle... surprenant. En effet, il avait trouvé la majorité des serpentards regroupés dans la salle, avec un Gryffondor en plus qui se prélassait contre l'Héritier Nott. Petite particularité à préciser était que le fils Potter avait quelques attributs.. animal. Celui-ci dormait au moment où Rogue était arrivé dans la pièce et les Serpentards chuchotaient doucement pour ne pas déranger le couple qui semblait totalement dans leur bulle. Puis, quand, quelques secondes plus tard, après avoir cligné des yeux, il avait trouvé un chaton noir, ses derniers doutes s'étaient envolé. Le chaton de Nott, celui qui l'avait fixé intensément pendant cinq minutes à la sortie d'un de ses cours la veille n'était autre que le petit-ami de Nott. La vie était vraiment mal fichue parfois. D'un côté, Severus était ''heureux'' que le fils de Lily ait une belle vie. D'un autre, il voyait encore parfois #souvent# le visage de James se superposé à celui d'Harry bien que le fils n'ait pas du tout la même carrure. Petit, chétif.. et d'autres encore. Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux parce que, même si Potter avait du aller chez la sœur à Lily, il avait du vivre confortablement.

Severus chassa rapidement ses pensées jalouses et reporta son attention sur le couple qu'il voyait depuis la fenêtre de la salle commune des professeurs. Les deux élèves étaient assis devant le lac. Ou plutôt, Nott était assis devant le lac et un chaton noir ronronnait à ses côtés. Soudain, Nott se leva et prit le chaton dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers le lac. Le chaton sembla paniquer puis s'affola réellement lorsqu'il vit l'Héritier Nott le balancer dans l'eau. Il crut même entendre un miaulement aigu de là où il était. Le fils de Potter remonta difficilement à la surface puis adressa un regard suppliant à Nott pour que ce dernier l'aide à sortir de l'eau. Et Nott fit l'erreur de l'aider. Voilà comment il se retrouva à son tour dans l'eau, trempant complètement son uniforme. Rogue esquissa un sourire moqueur quand il les vit s'arroser comme des gamins avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, toujours dans l'eau. L'amour rendait vraiment ses serpents guimauves.

.

 **Fin du #3**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rétrograde – 4**

.

.

.

 **Q** uand les Serpentards virent Harry débouler dans leur Salle Commune, ils eurent la surprise de constater que ce dernier était en larmes et cherchait désespérément Théodore Nott. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement la mine désespérée de son chaton et l'interpella, lui intimant de le rejoindre, ce que l'adolescent se hâta de faire. Flint – et il ne fut certainement pas le seul_, remarqua que l'enfant ( oui il ressemblait plus à un enfant à cet instant ), tremblait de tout son corps.

« Hey, le héla doucement Théo en caressant le nid d'oiseau d'Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Le – Le directeur. » Renifla Harry en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son petit-ami.

Théo fronça les sourcils. Le directeur. Ça commençait mal. Les conversations alentours s'étaient tues pour ne plus être qu'un simple bourdonnement, chacun étant curieux de savoir ce qui avait fait craquer le jeune homme qu'ils s'étaient surpris à apprécier depuis que celui-ci venait squatter dans leur salle.

_ Qu'a-t-il fait ? Demanda doucement Théo pour ne pas effrayer son petit-ami qui manqua à nouveau de se transformer en chat sous la panique et le trop-plein d'émotion qu'il ressentait.

Harry marmotta une réponse qui fut soufflée dans la chemise de Théo et donc incompréhensible.

_ Chaton..

_ Il... m'oblige à.. à rentrer chez mes tuteurs p - pour les vacances de Noël.

Si les autres étudiants ne comprirent pas ce qu'il y avait de mauvais là-dedans, ils comprirent que c'était vraiment, vraiment mauvais en voyant les yeux de Théo s'écarquiller puis se remplirent de fureur alors qu'il resserrait doucement sa prise sur la taille de son amoureux.

« Tu n'iras pas. souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

_ Mais il ne me laisse pas le choix, Théo. Fit Harry, dans une plainte angoissée.

_ On trouvera un moyen. Il est hors de question que tu retournes là-bas. »

Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux émeraudes du Survivant lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard déterminé de son amant et, bien que des larmes continuèrent de rouler le long de ses joues, Harry se sentit rassuré.

« Euh.. désolé de vous couper mais.. en quoi est-ce un problème que Harry rentre chez sa tante pour Noël ? » intervint Brook, un septième année.

Le regard de Nott se glaça tandis que Harry se raidissait et replongeait son nez dans la chemise de Théo, le faisant davantage ressembler à un enfant blessé qu'à un adolescent, vainqueur du grand Mage Noir.

« Ce sont des monstres. cracha Théo avant de se calmer en remarquant que Harry s'était remit à pleurer et que sa chemise était de plus en plus humide.

_ Pourquoi ? Insista un autre.

Merde. En temps normal ils n'étaient pas aussi curieux. Du moins ils l'étaient mais ils le cachaient. Mais Théo comprenait. Depuis que ce ''traité de paix'' avait été ''signé'', les serpents s'entendaient beaucoup mieux avec Harry et avaient donc pu découvrir sa vraie personnalité qu'il cachait à ses ennemis. Ils avaient même pu découvrir celle qu'il cachait à ses plus proches amis : celle d'un petit garçon timide et effrayé qui cherchait plus que tout des marques d'affection avant des preuves de reconnaissance. Et cette personnalité leur plaisait beaucoup. Dommage qu'ils aient du attendre cinq ans avant de la découvrir.

Théo serra les dents.

« As-tu réellement besoin d'un dessin ? » dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Brook se tut, à présent, ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre, mais encore une fois, tellement loin de l'image qu'ils se faisaient du parfait petit Gryffondor. La main de Théo qui caressait doucement la peau nue de son amant remonta légèrement et accidentellement la chemise de ce dernier et laissa entre-apercevoir quelques lettres gravée en une cicatrice rouge. Il n'y avait que la fin du mot de visible mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre du quel il s'agissait ''ster''.

_ Ce sont des _monstres_. Fit un sixième année, choqué.

Harry se raidit il avait tellement entendu ce mot, ce mot employé par ses relatifs pour le qualifier lui, le petit Harry. Même Dudley s'y était mis très jeune.

 _« Hey le monstre ! Viens ici ! »_

Harry sursauta. Mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir. Dudley n'était pas ici. Il n'allait pas essayé de le frapper ou de le toucher. Il n'était pas là. Et l'oncle Vernon n'allait pas le tabasser à mort. La tante Pétunia n'allait pas le dévisager avec ce regard haineux et rester passive pendant que son cher mari jetterait le corps ensanglanté de son détestable neveu. Ils n'étaient pas là. Pourtant, Harry se remit à trembler de tout son corps avant de se calmer un peu lorsque le bras de son amant se resserra un peu plus autour de sa taille. Des oreilles de chat firent leur apparition alors que l'adolescent ronronnait de plaisir sous les caresses aériennes de son amant.

« Tu n'y retourneras pas. Je te le jure. » susurra Théo, au creux de l'oreille du Survivant.

Lorsque les perles émeraudes rencontrèrent les orbes caramel, elles ne se lâchèrent plus.

« Merci, Théo. »

.

.

.

 **Fin**


	5. Chapter 5

**#5**

.

.

.

 **U** ne fois n'est pas coutume, Théodore Nott entra dans la Grande Salle, un chaton noir dans les bras. L'identité dudit chaton avait beau être connue de beaucoup d'étudiants, personne n'en parlait en dehors de leur salle commune, même les peu ( vraiment peu ) de Gryffondors au courant n'en parlaient pas dans la salle des Lions, frémissant à l'idée que les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant comprennent le stratagème dudit Survivant. Le Directeur semblait avoir retenu la leçon, ou peut-être avait-il encore mal à la barbe ?_, puisqu'il ne vint pas à sa rencontre lorsque le Serpentard s'installa à sa table, pour remettre sur le tapis l'histoire des animaux. Théo avait gagné. D'ailleurs, une ou deux autres personnes avaient suivi le mouvement principalement des élèves qui venaient de recevoir un chaton ou un bébé quelque chose qui n'était pas encore sevré et préféraient garder un œil sur eux. Le chaton se roula en boule sur ses genoux tandis que Theo se servait des haricots verts dans son assiettes.

« Au fait, intervint Blaise, ne parlant pas trop fort au cas où le directeur aurait les oreilles qui sifflent. Ton compagnon pourrait peut-être carrément ramener ses affaires dans le dortoir, non ? Ce serait plus simple que d'éviter Weasel et Miss-Intello. »

Théo haussa les sourcils, mâchant distraitement le morceau de viande.

_ Mais Harry s'entend bien avec Londubat, Thomas et Finnigan.

Yrrah ronronna fortement pour accompagner les dires de son amant et maître ( euh maître à cet instant, hein ).

_ Ben, il pourrait quand même mettre quelques affaires de rechange dans le dortoir au cas où, non ? Par précaution.

Théo acquiesça, même s'il préférait prêter des affaires au Survivant.

Soudain, alors que Theo apportait son verre de jus de citrouille à ses lèvres, quelque chose le chatouilla et il s'étrangla avec la boisson, faisant ricaner ses camarades de maison. Ces derniers virent une boule étrange prendre forme à l'intérieur de la chemise de l'Héritier Nott et en rirent encore plus fort lorsqu'ils en devinèrent l'origine. Oh, Au diable leur attitude froide et méprisante ! C'était vraiment trop – trop – trop !

En effet, Yrrah en avait eu assez de rester sur les genoux de son compagnon et avait donc décider de fourrer son nez dans la chemise de ce dernier. C'est ainsi qu'il avait rampé entre la chemise et la douce peau de son amant, attentif à ne pas égratigner la peau de son amoureux avec ses griffes. Finalement, il parvint à sortir sa petite frimousse de la chemise noire de Théo et la posa contre la nuque du garçon. Par ailleurs, Har... Yrrah étouffait un peu, la chemise étant encore trop serrée bien qu'en raison de la température élevée, Théo n'ait pas boutonné tous les boutons et il miaula de mécontentement. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir et consentit à ouvrir un autre bouton alors que quelques Serpentards sifflaient avec enthousiasme, provoquant quelques remous dans le corps professoral. Théo leur lança un regard noir et retourna à son assiette, veillant à laisser une portion de nourriture pour son petit-ami.

« Wao Nott c'est canon ! Sifflèrent quelques élèves.

_ Si j'savais pas de qui il s'agissait, j'aurai soupçonné que tu fasses dans la zoophilie. Chuchota Blaise, face à lui.

_ Fermez-là. » souffla le brun en caressant la petite tête de l'animagus.

Pansy ricana en voyant cette image et Drago étira un sourire narquois.

_ Laisse carrément ta chemise ouverte tu ne crois pas ?

Theo ne répondit pas et se leva après avoir fait sortir Yrrah de sa chemise et l'avoir reboutonné correctement. Puis il partit avec son chaton animagus, laissant ses camarades en plan.

_ Théo ? Théo ? Nott ! . . . Je crois qu'on l'a vexé.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Tout d'abord, merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi et commenté, ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

 _Ensuite euh..._

.

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

xXxnarusasuxXx _: Oueip c'est justement le cas, enfin en quelques sortes. Tonton Voldie est bien mort et comme ce sont sensés être des drabbles je n'ai pas pris la peine de préciser mais tu peux imaginer comment si tu veux ( moi je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée, à part si on considère que Harry était un Horcruxes ( le seul ) et que lorsqu'il a été mordu par le Basilic l'Horcruxe en lui soit mort et que comme Fumseck l'a soigné, Harry lui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant )._

 _nekokirei : Aaaahh ! Kitsune-chan est heureuse de constater que ça t'a plu !_

 _Silvermooon : Hey ! Toi aussi tu as trouvé ça trop mignon ? Ow, j'avoue que j'aime bien imaginer les Serpents casser leur image devant un Harry ou un Animal ( ou les deux ) trop mignoon. Pour ce qui est du gars qui a embarqué Draco à l'étage, je n'sais pas si j'avais pensé à quelqu'un en particulier – peut-être Terence Higgs ou un OC, mais tu peux imaginer qui tu veux -( dis-moi qui avais-tu imaginé ? )._

 _Kieran Elddir : Coucou ! La suite, la voilà tout de suite mais je tiens à rappeler que ce n'est pas une fiction mais un recueil ( histoire que vous toutes ne me tuez pas à la note de fin de chapitre )_

.

 **#6**

.

.

Harry tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Personne. Parfait. Enfin, personne. . . il y avait au contraire beaucoup de monde en ce samedi matin. Tous se pressaient pour monter dans le Poudlard Express afin de rentrer pendant les vacances de Noël. Et Harry – tout comme les autres étudiants, était obligé de rentrer pour les vacances de Noël. Parce que, exceptionnellement, Poudlard fermait pour ces vacances-ci, donc tout le monde devait rentrer chez soi. Et dieu sait que ça faisait mal pour certains. C'est pour ça que tous ceux qui avaient des problèmes avec leurs famille, s'étaient organisés pour rester ensemble. Oh, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup. Depuis que Voldemort était mort, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. À commencer par les anciens mangemorts pères de famille. La plupart avaient alors commencé à prendre leur rôle de père au sérieux. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, les élèves fils et filles d'ex-mangemorts avaient à présent beaucoup moins de problèmes avec leurs parents. Même s'il restait quelques différents à régler. Et Harry à présent, veillait à ne pas tomber sur ses deux. . . meilleurs amis. Il ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné leur violente réaction de la dernière et eux n'avaient pas cherché à lui parler. À vrai dire, Harry ne savait pas si la violence de leurs propos ( _oui parce qu'ils s'étaient à nouveau disputé deux semaines plus tôt lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisé dans les couloirs quand Harry était avec Théo_ ) était du au fait qu'il était en couple avec un sang-pur de Serpentard ou bien tout simplement parce qu'il était avec un homme. Après tout, si l'homosexualité était parfaitement accepté dans le monde sorcier et commençait à être bien accepté dans le monde moldu, il n'en restait pas moins des familles très conservatrices. Pas que les Weasley en fassent parti ! Molly Weasley savait très bien que Harry était en couple parce qu'elle avait trouvé accidentellement une lettre qui était tombé du bureau de la chambre de Ron ( _lequel ne travaillait jamais sur ce bureau_ ) quand Harry s'était endormi pendant les vacances d'été lorsqu'il avait passé deux semaines chez eux. Lettre qui avait été écrite et signée de la main de Théodore Nott. Bon d'accord, c'était signé ''Theo.N'' mais ce n'était pas bien difficile à comprendre. Bref, tout ça pour dire que les Weasley n'étaient pas vraiment conservateurs. Quant à Hermione. . . Hermione. . . il ne savait pas trop. Il savait de celle-ci que ses parents étaient pour le Mariage pour tous mais elle n'avait jamais émit le moindre indice sur son point de vue à elle. De ce fait, il n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de la virulence de ses propos. Par ailleurs, il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner leur parler tout de suite. Les jumeaux, eux, contrairement à leur petit-frère et à la petite-amie de ce dernier, soutenaient à fond Harry, de même que Ginny qui, même si un peu déçue au début de n'avoir aucune chance avec lui, le considérait à présent comme un grand-frère à qui elle pouvait se confier sans crainte.

À présent, si Harry était aussi stressé et nerveux, c'est parce que la partie la plus difficile du plan était mise en marche. Tout d'abord, Harry alla s'installer avec les élèves-ayant-des-problèmes-avec-leur-famille, à un compartiment adjacent à ceux des Serpentards. Ensuite, ils devraient se dédoubler et mettre un glamour. Ainsi, les membres de l'Ordre du Pheonix qui surveillaient les réfractaires les verraient tous rentrer chez eux, et eux auraient le temps de se réfugier au Chaudron Baveur. Enfin, le groupe dé réfugier iraient au ministère déposer une ''plainte commune'' ou en quelques sortes puis ils passeraient une semaines en toute tranquillité avant que chacun n'aille chez un Serpentard de leur choix. Bien évidemment, Harry irait chez Théo, le père de ce dernier en était d'ailleurs enchanté. avait déjà tant entendu parler de ''Harry'' dont son fils s'était épris. Inutile de dire que la renommée d'Harry n'y était presque pour rien. Après tout, le père Nott avait commencé à désespérer lorsque, après la mort de sa femme, Theodore avait commencé à se renfermer sur lui-même.

« Harry ! »

Le petit brun sursauta et se retourna vivement pour se détendre à la vue d'un petit regroupement de sorciers de tout âge, composé de six garçons et deux filles. Le plus jeune était un petit garçon de onze ans, tout petit et aussi chétif que Harry l'était à son âge et le plus âgé avait seize ans et était blond aux yeux marrons, presque noirs. Les deux jeunes filles avaient presque l'âge d'Harry, l'une était blonde, l'autre brune pourtant, elles avaient la même façon de se tenir, une position défensive, pour se protéger d'une quelconque attaque, une position qu'ils avaient tous développé au cours de leur vie. Un sourire éclatant étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers le petit Groupe.

Oui, ces vacances seraient mémorables.

.

.

 _Bon, voilà, je me suis rendue compte qu'une nouvelle fois ce recueil s'était transformé en drabbles à suite, comme je ne tiens pas à faire **uniquement** des drabbles avec un Harry maltraité – bien que j'adore ce thème puisqu'il est si adorable !_, et que je trouve que c'est une bonne fin pour ce premier pack de drabbles, les prochains ne suivront pas ceux-ci. _

_._

 _J'espère vous revoir très bientôt, à la prochaine !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Ciaossu ! On m'a demander ou plutôt, certaines ont laissé sous-entendre qu'elles aimeraient avoir un aperçu de la rencontre entre Harry et le père de Theo. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais juste histoire de conclure définitivement le pack 1. Un grand merci à tous/tes ceux/celles qui suivent :D_

 _ **Infos du jour :** _

_**Au fait, ça n'a rien à voir avec Rétrograde mais sur un autre recueil que j'écris ( mélangez Harry, les jumeaux et les mangemorts à Poudlard et vous aurez un résultat explosif ) je me demandais si certain(e)s auraient des idées concernant des gages, des paris ou même des expressions étranges.**_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _ **Silvermooon :** _

_Hey ~ llow !_

 _Bonjour à toi, je suis heureuse de voir à quel point tu as aimé. C'est clair que Nott senior va bien s'amuser avec ces deux-là et je te laisse imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver – après tout, je laisse aussi travailler votre imagination ! Ah et bien en fait, il me semblait avoir parler d'un aîné qui était parti avec Drago donc c'est pour ça ( mais peut-être que je me suis trompée ) que les gars de l'année de Dray étaient exclus. Mais bon, Terence était l'attrapeur de Serpentard en 91._

 _Wi wi c'est bien moi qui ai écrit le Xover HP/DGM mais je ne savais qu'il était si bien que ça. Enfin bref, il n'est pas à l'abandon juste en pause le temps que je finisse d'écrire le chapitre et en fait. . . comme j'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment je me concentre sur les trucs rapides à écrire mais promis, aucune fics n'est abandonnée. Je vais essayer de terminer le chapitre rapidement ( d'ailleurs après l'attaque, elle est un peu plus concentrée sur du flirt hum ) de même que pour le reste. Et. . C'est vrai que c'était peut-être un peu aussi du à une panne d'inspiration mais ça va mieux maintenant._

 _PS : J'ai failli oublier un ''o'' dans ton pseudo_

xOx

 _ **Kieran Elddir :**_

 _Kieran ? Heh c'est un joli nom ! Hum, sur une autre note j'avais aussi remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçons sur le site. Je comprends un peu pourquoi mais j'étais quand même surprise de la différence. Contente de voir que tu as trouvé ça intéressant. Je pense. :)_

xOx

 _ **Julia13verseau :**_

 _Lààà voilàààà ! Yata !_

xOx

 _ **Hinanoyuki :**_

 _Oui, moi aussi j'ai envie de câliner Harry et de voir Théo le câliner ( même si ça ne sera qu'avec mon imagination et probablement dans mes écrit ( et peut-être ceux des autres ). Bouh, le recueil n'est pas terminé mais le ''pack'' – je ne vois pas vraiment comme nommer ce groupement de texte_, oui._

xOx

 _ **l'histoire :** _

_Ah ! Contente que tu aimes ! Sérieux, vos commentaires me remettent d'aplomb après le week-end pourri que je viens de passer. Ben, Dumbledore a apparemment tous les droits – du moins dans mes écrit il s'en donne les droits_, et les membres de l'Ordre sont parfois pris pour des moutons. Je suis peut-être un peu méchante avec eux mais c'est leur faute. Ils auraient pas du laisser Harry chez les Dursley. Nah. Pour la rencontre avec Nott senior, c'est court mais c'est tout de suite. Rien de grandiose, mais tout est là._

 _._

 _._

 **Rétrograde #7**

.

.

.

/ Crôa /

Harry sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Le Manoir Nott était de taille modeste. Venant d'une famille aussi puissante, le petit brun s'était tout d'abord attendu à un gigantesque manoir ( et c'était bien un manoir ) mais il avait tendance à oublier que les Nott étaient connus pour leur neutralité. Nott sénior était un homme simple. Alors, certes, ils vivaient dans un manoir, mais il n'était pas si grand que ça. La rencontre avec Theodore Nott senior s'était fort bien déroulée et Nott senior avait – semble-t-il, commencé à voir Harry comme son propre fils.

 _ **Flash back :**_

 _Théo traîna littéralement Harry à sa suite. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres à l'idée de rencontrer le papa de son petit-ami. C'était un peu. . . une rencontre officielle ! Au moins, ça lui permettait d'oublier que Dumbledore allait être fou de rage suite à sa disparition. Le père de Théo était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, dont les cheveux sombres tombaient sur la base de son cou. Il arborait une expression neutre mais il en était tout autre il était assez amusé par la situation présente._

 _« Papa, fit Théo en s'arrêtant face à lui. Je te présente Harry. »_

 _Le fils Nott se décala pour dévoiler un Harry rouge pivoine et tremblotant qui triturait leurs doigts entrelacés._

 __ U – Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Lord Nott._

 _Le père l'observa quelques secondes d'un air impassible, rendant encore plus mal-à-l'aise Harry qui finit pourtant par lever les yeux vers le lord. Ce dernier afficha un grand sourire et prit Harry par surprise en prenant l'adolescent dans ses bras._

 __ Le plaisir est pour moi Harry. Appelle-moi Théodore ou plutôt Senior._

 _L'homme finit par le relâcher et Harry ne put que le fixer, hébété alors que Théo sourirait doucement. Nott senior se redressa soudainement et déclara avec un grand sourire :_

 _« Bienvenu dans notre famille, Harry._ »

Et Harry s'était bien intégré dans la famille. Il pivota sur lui-même pour se retrouver. . . face à un cul-de-sac. Enfin. . . il lui restait peut-être quelques petites choses à apprendre. . Comme 'où trouver une carte pour se retrouver ? ' Diantre ! Ce manoir était pourtant bien plus petit que Poudlard ! Une paire de bras vint s'enrouler autour de sa taille et Harry soupira d'aise en sentant la légère fragrance de cannelle de son fiancé.

« Tu t'es perdu, Harry ? »

Un baiser atterrit sur sa nuque. Un autre fut déposé sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Oui. Il adorait sa nouvelle famille.


	8. Chapter 8

_Bon voilà, les drabbles qui suivront ne suivent pas le pack 1. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est clair mais de toute façon à la base, les textes n'étaient pas censés se suivre._

.

Semi UA T5 / Bashing

 _TH/DM mentionné en plus du pairing habituel_

 **Rétrograde #8**

.

.

« Potter !? »

Harry pivota vers la source du cri. Lui-même se tenait devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard et semblait en grande conversation avec celui-ci. Un groupe de septième de septième année de Serpentards le dévisageaient en silence, se demandant probablement ce qu'il foutait là.

« Je dois parler à Nott. C'est une urgence.

Les cinq élèves ne répondirent pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil. Harry claqua la langue, irrité. Des bruits de pas précipités et des chuchotements frénétiques leur parvinrent et Harry sursauta violemment, blêmit et pivota sur-lui même pour faire à nouveau face au portrait à taille presque réelle.

« Sal' ça urge, ouvre !

_ Sal ? S'étonna Flint, qui se défigeait lentement.

_ Je ferais c'que tu veux ! Geignit Harry, ignorant totalement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch.

_ Parfait. » sourit la mémoire du Fondateur.

Le tableau bascula brusquement et Harry ne se fit pas prier, entrant en furie dans la Salle commune des verts et argents, rapidement suivis par des serpents médusés. Suffisait-il de faire du charme au Fondateur pour entrer !? Juste avant que le tableau ne se referme, Flint et Warrington aperçurent Weasley 6 et 7.

La salle commune des Serpentards était relativement calme ce soir-là ( tout est dans le ''relativement'' ). Enfin. . . jusqu'à ce qu'un lion s'invite parmi eux. Immédiatement, les serpents furent sur leurs pieds bien que se détendant un peu lorsqu'ils avisèrent les cinq Serpentards derrière Potter.

« Hey Marcus, tu l'as choppé où Pott - »

Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à écouter les sarcasmes de Malefoy et il le lui fit clairement savoir en lui coupant la parole :

« Théo ! »

Harry traversa la salle comme un boulet de canon et finit sa course sur le fauteuil où était installé Theo, un livre sur l'astronomie en main. ''Theo'' reposa immédiatement son livre, sans prendre la peine de marquer la page, et enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du garçon tandis que ce dernier nichait son nez dans le cou du Serpentard. Et ici dans la salle, personne ne parlait. Tous observaient, médusés, le comportement des deux garçons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? » gronda sourdement l'Héritier Nott.

Harry tressaillit mais fut apaisé par une caresse dans ses cheveux et ronronna de plaisir, oubliant momentanément où il se trouvait. Il bredouilla quelque chose qui fut étouffer par la veste du garçon et dut répéter. Ce qu'il fit. . D'une voix très basse.

« Elle... stiaire. . . douche. »

On vit Nott serrer les poings, tant et si bien que ses phalanges blanchirent. Sa main droite se mit à rougeoyer et avant que quiconque n'ait pu parler il la posa dans le dos d'Harry. Harry papillonna des yeux et remercia Théo en effleurant leurs lèvres. Son corps devint mou et il ferma les yeux, endormi. Théodore se redressa et posa son fardeau sur le fauteuil, souriant légèrement lorsque son amant se recroquevilla contre le dossier et qu'il commença à ronronner ( vraiment ronronner ). Cela leur valut un regard curieux. Théo les ignora, semblant réfléchir un instant puis caressa la nuque de son amant qui ronronna de plus belle avant de se lever et de jeter un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce, s'arrêtant un instant sur le fils Malefoy.

« Je reviens dans un moment. S'il lui arrive un truc. . ( sa voix devint menaçante ). Je me fiche de savoir qu'il n'y en qu'un à lui avoir fait du mal, je vous défonce tous. »

Les menaces de Nott étaient à prendre au sérieux. Théodore n'était peut-être qu'en cinquième année et il y avait peut-être des septième années dans la pièce mais Théodore Nott était le meilleur élève de son année et son père lui avait donné un enseignement pendant trois sur la DCFM et les duels avant d'intégrer Poudlard. Théodore Nott junior était aussi dangereux que son père. Tous les Serpentards présents ( soit la quasi-totalité des verts et argents toutes années confondues ) acquiescèrent avec plus ou moins de frénésie, après quoi le garçon quitta la salle commune. On n'entendit plus que les ronrons de Potter et les étudiants lui jetèrent un regard curieux. Avant de partir, Theo lui avait confié le pendentif qui ne quittait jamais son cou et Potter le tenait fermement dans sa main alors qu'il était roulé en boule sur le fauteuil. Malefoy amorça un pas dans sa direction – pas qu'il tenait à faire face aux actions de Nott, non certainement pas, mais il voulait tout de même embêter et interroger sa Némésis_, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu le faire, un changement. . étonnant s'opéra. Si auparavant il y avait Harry sur le fauteuil, il y avait désormais un adorable petit chaton noir roulé en boule et gardant précieusement un bijou de famille autour du cou. Cela figea net Draco qui dévisagea le chaton avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de curiosité.

« Mew ~ » (1)

Ce simple son les réveilla et tout à coup, les plus jeunes étaient collés à côté du fauteuil et roucoulaient devant ''l'adorable chaton''. Cela ne sembla pas déranger l'animagus – du moins ce qu'ils considéraient comme étant un animagi_, qui ronronnait doucement sous les caresses des premiers années.

« Mais enfin – commença Malefoy. Arrêtez ! Vous êtes en train de caresser bordel ! »

Le chaton cligna des yeux. Les premiers aussi alors qu'ils tournaient la tête dans un mouvement très synchrone pour dévisager le fils Malefoy. Les aînés adressèrent un sourire goguenard au blondinet qui rosit agréablement en se repassant sa dernière phrase en tête. Il détourna le regard, le rouge aux joues et bredouilla quelque chose avant que Terence Higgs ne lève le bras pour saisir la cravate de Draco et ne le fasse rasseoir à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que je dois être jaloux ? » susurra Terence en grignotant la jugulaire de l'Héritier Malefoy.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder une teinte pivoine sous le regard curieux d'un certain chaton noir. Le petit rétrograde se prélassa sous les caresses, espérant que Théo ne ferait pas de bêtises. Soudainement, il se demandait si ça avait été une bonne idée de lui confier qu'il avait surpris la cadette Weasley à épier les joueurs de Quiditch durant leurs douches et apparemment à la recherche sa recherche. Mais bon, ils s'étaient jurés de ne rien se cacher et, hormis certains moments chez les Dursley – Théo savait bien qu'il s'était passé des choses horribles là-bas mais n'en connaissait pas l'étendue_, et sa recherche de cadeaux de Noël, Harry ne lui cachait rien. Il aurait bien sûr pu parler de son problème avec Ginny avec les gars de son dortoir mais il redoutait que ça aille accidentellement aux oreilles de Ron. Il aurait aussi pu en parler avec Hermione mais celle-ci semblait penser que Ginny était parfaite pour lui.

Quand Theo revint dans la Salle Commune, il se demanda un bref instant ce qu'il avait manqué pour la trouver ainsi puis haussa les épaules et attrapa le chaton dans ses bras et gagna son dortoir sans un mot ou un regard aux autres. Harry ne lui posa pas de question sur ce qu'il avait fait. Quoiqu'il ait en tête il le réaliserait et Harry savait qu'il aurait probablement ses réponses le lendemain. Et effectivement, cela ne loupa pas. Il y eut un profond silence dans la Salle pleine lorsque Ginnevra Weasley pénétra dans la pièce. Puis Cho Chang gloussa. Draco Malfoy ricana. Les jumeaux Weasley échangèrent un sourire narquois. Et ce fut la débandade. Quoi qu'ait fait la cadette Weasley, elle devrait éviter de reprendre la même proie parce qu'un prédateur semblait l'avoir déjà marqué comme chasse gardée. En effet, la jeune fille était vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard mais il n'était plus noir mais d'un rose criard comme le tailleur d'Ombrage et son mascara coulait le long de ses joues alors que pourtant elle ne pleurait pas. Au bout de ses bras, il n'y avait plus des mains mais des gants de boxes ( _apparemment elle ne pouvait pas les retirer sans aide et personne n'avait l'intention de lui venir en aide_ ). Au dessus d'elle, brillant d'un vert très clair, flottait un message immanquable :

« Je suis une mauvaise fille qui essaie de piquer les mecs des autres. Punissez-mois sans vous priver. »

L'humiliation était totale. En temps normal, les Poufsouffles et autres auraient tout mis en œuvre pour aider la victime. Mais la victime était Ginnevra Weasley. Et Ginnevra Weasley leur sortait par les yeux.

Avec tout ça on oublia presque que Harry déjeunait avec les Serpentard. Presque hein.

« BORDEL HARRY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS AVEC LES SERPENTARDS !? »

.

.

 _= Okay, c'est l'onomatopée japonaise_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rétrograde #9**

.

.

 _UA T4 – Léger Bashing... si, BASHING !_

« Mew »

Marcus Flint leva les yeux de son essai en Métamorphose. Le 6ème année haussa un sourcil surpris lorsqu'il vit le petit chaton noir aux perles émeraudes. Le jeune homme observa la salle commune et vit que personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la présence de l'animal. Le Serpentard se leva donc et s'accroupit devant le chaton. Il risquait sa réputation mais tant pis : il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister devant cette adorable petite boule de poile.

« Et bien ? Tu as perdu ton maître ?

_ Mew »

Qui aurait cru que Marcus Flint prendrait la créature dans ses bras ? Personne. Pourtant, le vert et argent se releva après l'avoir calé dans ses bras musclés et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil délaissé, grattouillant les oreilles du chaton, le faisant ronronner de bonheur.

« Hey Marcus ! L'interpella Charlus Warrington. Depuis quand as-tu un chat ? »

Le bruit dans la salle commune diminua et on se concentra davantage sur le capitaine de Quiditch qui grogna mollement, le chaton noir se prélassant clairement sur le ventre de l'adolescent.

_ Pas à moi. En tout cas, il a pu rentrer dans la Salle Commune. Il n'est pas à l'un d'entre vous ?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête mais Théodore Nott junior entra à ce moment-là dans la Salle Commune et se figea de surprise devant la scène avant que son sourcil droit ne commence à s'agiter. Bien vite cependant, il sembla réaliser quelque chose et se détendit imperceptiblement, gardant tout de même un visage soucieux alors qu'il tendait la main vers les élèves. Ceux-ci ne comprirent pas, mais le chaton se dressa soudainement sur ses pattes et se stabilisa sur le ventre du capitaine, quémanda une dernière caresse et bondit, rejoignant Nott. Théo passa la main sur le pelage noir et, un faisceau lumineux les enveloppa. Un instant plus tard, un frêle silhouette entièrement vêtue de noire s'abandonna dans les bras du Serpentard. Celui-ci la prit tendrement et la déposa à côté de Flint. Un hoquet de stupeur général résonna dans la pièce lorsque les verts et argents reconnurent la silhouette : petit, brun, lunettes ronde et apparence Fragile. . C'était Potter.

Théodore ne fit pas attention à ses camarades figés et s'accroupit devant le Gryffondor, lui faisant doucement ouvrir les yeux pour l'étudier avant de parler d'une voix qu'il espérait égale :

« Tu as été drogué. »

Ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation. C'en était une. Un nouveau hoquet de surprise retentit. Harry acquiesça, le regard embrumé et les pupilles dilatées.

« Ronald se pensait discret. Neville m'a prévenu mais ça aurait paru étrange que je commence tout-à-coup à vérifier mes plats. » expliqua dans un chuchotement le Survivant.

Cela ne servit à rien. La salle était complètement silencieuse et l'on entendit parfaitement les propos dit d'une voix ensommeillée.

Théo acquiesça.

« Et la cadette ?

_ Ginnevra ? (Harry fit un effort pour garder les yeux ouverts ) Elle s'est trompée d'assiette. »

Un rire léger retentit dans la pièce et Harry consentit à s'expliquer :

« C'est Hermione qui l'a ingéré. Ils ont du aller voir le vieil homme pendant qu'elle criait son amour pour Weasley-Fille. »

Quelques étudiants pouffèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Nul doute qu'ils auraient aimé être présent quand les effets de la potions s'étaient fait sentir. Puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur Potter qui peinait à rester conscient et l'on remarqua les appendices chats présents sur lui. Les oreilles de neko lui donnaient vraiment un air adorable et sa queue fouettait doucement l'air alors qu'il se prélassait sur le sofa, à côté d'un Flint un peu mal-à-l'aise. Bordel. . Il avait caressé Potter ! . . . ça sonnait assez étrangement maintenant.

La voix faible et fragile de l'adolescent vêtu de rouge et or parvint faiblement à ses oreilles :

« Je suis fatigué. (Harry bâilla. ) Je crois que je vais retourner à la tour. »

Il se redressa paresseusement et amorça un pas vers la sortie, les yeux mi-clos mais Théo vint enrouler ses bras autour de la taille du lionceau.

« Tu tombes de fatigue. La drogue fait effet. Et je ne te laisserais pas rester avec eux tant que tu n'auras pas récupéré le bijou protecteur de ta famille. »

Et, sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou d'acquiescer, Théo le souleva et le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à son dortoir, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Un étage plus bas, dans la salle commune, la pensée commune était. . . simplette.

'What's the Fuck !?'


	10. Chapter 10

_**T5 UA =**_ _suit les livres jusqu'à la fin du T3. Harry n'a pas participé au tournois, Cédric est vivant et Voldemort n'est pas revenu._

.

 _*Bon, certes, normalement, ce sortilège ne fonctionne pas sur Ryry puisqu'il n'est pas un animagi mais bon. . . pour les besoin de drabble..._

 _ **History :**_ _Hé hé hé oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi. il faut lui acheter un chat... on._

 _ **Emrysa :**_ _Ah je savais que j'avais mal expliqué. et bien, théoriquement - et comme c'est un ''recueil'' les textes n'étaient pas censés se suivre mais ça a été le cas ( plus ou moins ). en tout cas non, après le 8.. ? ils ne se suivent plus._

.

.

 **Rétrograde#10**

.

.

.

Il était une de ces choses, que l'on ne s'attend pas à voir mais que l'on ne cesse de se repasser en tête avec un sourire qui vous fait deux fois le tour du visage. Il était une de ces choses pour lesquelles même les plus Serpentards ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. Harry Potter, Survivant de son état, _the Golden Boy_ de Gryffondor, et petit-ami secret de Theodore Nott, était actuellement occupé à ronronner à la table des verts et argents. Ceux-ci avaient fini par savoir, un jour comme un autre, que le petit chaton qui squattait les genoux de l'héritier Nott était un animagus et pas n'importe lequel. Les Serpentards de quatrième année avaient eu le matin-même un cours de sortilèges en commun avec les Serdaigles, durant lequel ils avaient appris le sortilège ''animagi revelio''. Naturellement, les verts et argent avaient passé leur soirée à tester ce sortilège ( sur des objets inanimés ) et force était de constater que Harry Potter était un aimant à problèmes. Lui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Il s'était juste trouvé là, à quatre pattes sur les genoux de son amant ( qui à ce moment-là était son maître parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas dans la zoophilie ). et POUF ! D'un seul coup, il avait senti son angle de vue changer, avait chancelé et se serait certainement cassé la figure si Theo ne l'avait pas rattrapé à cet instant. Theo aussi avait été surpris par l'attaque soudaine. Et le commanditaire de cette attaque n'était autre qu'un petit première année qui avait voulu imiter ses paires des années supérieurs et avait mal visé. Le sort avait alors fusé sur Harry et... avait manifestement réussi. Résultat, Theo et Harry s'étaient retrouvés être la cible de tous les Serpentards mais avant que quiconque n'ait eu la mauvaise idée d'insulter le Survivant, celui-ci, assis sur les genoux de son amant et vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un T-Shirt trop grand avait émis une sorte de miaulement avant de les regarder avec de grands yeux innocents.

« Ben quoi ? » avait-il dit, l'air de rien.

Malfoy avait ouvert la bouche pour lui répliquer vertement quelque chose, mais Theo avait posé une main sur les cheveux bruns ébouriffés de son presque-fiancé et les avait caressé, faisant apparaître des appendices chats sur la tête du Golden Boy. Celui-ci avait gémi doucement, se tassant sur lui-même puis se lovant contre SON Serpentard. Et la rencontre Harry-Neko vs Serpentards-au-grand-complet s'était conclu par un regard noir de Nott, promesse de grandes souffrances ultérieures si l'un d'eux osaient réveiller son amant.

.

Pour en revenir au présent, Harry transformé en chat, se léchait une patte pour faire sa toilette, lorsque Theo lui fit signe de se lever. Le chaton se leva alors et trottina aux côtés de l'Héritier Nott. Seulement, alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à la sortie de la Grande Salle, ils furent arrêtés par Rusard – non, par Miss Teigne. Celle grondait doucement en direction d'Harry. Les discussions de la Grande Salle se tarirent et Harry-Neko feula doucement, son poil hérissant montrant son irritation. La ''discussion'' entre les deux chats dut être houleuse parce que finalement, Harry-neko fit un bon en arrière – le poil définitivement hérisse, quand Miss Teigne bondit sur lui. Le petit chaton noir ne se laissa cependant pas faire. Il feula à nouveau avant de donner un coup de patte dans la figure de la femelle. Puis, profitant du miaulement de douleur de l'autre animal, Harry-Neko partit rejoindre son maître qui l'attendait à l'entrée, la tête et la queue haute, un air suffisant collé sur la frimousse. Theo esquissa un sourire amusé lorsque le rétrograde passa devant lui. Oh il savait parfaitement pourquoi Harry agissait ainsi avec Miss Teigne. Voilà pourquoi ça n'en était que plus drôle.

Harry quitta la Grande Salle avec un miaulement de satisfaction et vint se frotter à la jambe de son maître, ignorant totalement Rusard qui venait au secours de sa chère et tendre moitié. Harry-neko renifla 'Zoophile'. Oh et puis, cette idiote de Miss Teigne l'avait bien cherché ! Toujours à se croire mieux que tout le monde. Et elle avait osé le comparer à elle ! Lui n'était pas qu'un vulgaire animal de compagnie !

.

.

 _Oui, Harry était définitivement une de ces choses-là._


	11. Chapter 11

**Note du Jour :** _Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit dans 'Rétrograde'. Celui-ci était écrit à un tiers. J'ai décidé de le terminer avant de poster le prochain. Merci de continuer à me lire et merci à celles/ceux qui laisse des reviews, ça fait très plaisir =)_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 _._

 **STL87 :** _Salut, en effet, mes explications sont un peu bancales, mais apparemment tu as compris donc ça va._

 **Julia13verseau :** _Hey, contente que ça t'aies plu._

 **Akuryouxxakuma :** _Saluut ! Moi aussi j'adore le TNHP, je suis contente, on dirait que ce pairing commence à devenir ''à la mode'' si on peut dire ça comme ça. Il y a de plus en plus de fictions sur ce couple, même si généralement ce ne sont que des OS et qu'il n'y en a quand même pas beaucoup. Personnellement, je préfère le Theo/Harry au DMHP donc je suis un peu triste qu'il n'en ait pas beaucoup V_V_

 **AnnaMerteuil :** _Hello ! Gao, je suis heureuse que ça t'aies plu. En effet, Harry est trop chou comme ça, je l'imagine trop dans ma tête x)_

 **Guest :** _Hey ! Voici la suite !_

* * *

 **Rétrograde#11**

.

.

.

 **H** arry eut un sursaut d'appréhension lorsqu'il arriva devant le portrait qui gardait jalousement l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpents. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités en fourchelangue avec le Fondateur, Harry se glissa à l'intérieur. Il ignora les réactions qu'engendrèrent son arrivée ( hoquets, cris, insultes et baguettes dégainées ) et fixa son attention sur un magnifique jeune homme qui lisait sur un fauteuil. Le Survivant se glissa jusqu'à lui et vint se lover contre son corps, ronronnant contre son cou. **T** héo gloussa en sentant le petit corps de son compagnon vibrer à ses côtés et lui gratouilla la tête, caressant ses doux cheveux noirs épiques. Les ronrons devinrent singulièrement plus fort. À tel point qu'on les regarda étrangement, mais le couple s'en fichait, enfermés qu'ils étaient dans leur bulle que personne ne pourrait crever. Theo aimait quand Harry et lui étaient ainsi, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, à partager et à profiter de leur chaleur corporelle. Il faisait si bon et c'était si douillet ! Theo aimait Harry. Le frêle et petit Harry. Le jeune enfant battu caché derrière le masque du Survivant. Theo aimait tout de lui. De ses yeux à son corps. Tout était parfait selon lui. Et le meilleur dans tout ça : Harry l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Et Harry et lui se confiaient tout. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'Harry était entré.

« Harry... ? »

Harry se pelotonna un peu plus contre Theo, essayant de son fondre contre le corps physiquement plus fort et finit par marmotter quelque chose dans le cou du plus âgé.

« J'arrive pas à le croire, soupira Theo en se passant une main sur le visage. Weasley est vraiment d'une débilité chronique. »

Et pour une fois, Harry ne le contredit pas, se contentant d'entrelacer leurs doigts ensemble car, pour une fois, Harry était en colère contre son meilleur ami. Ronald n'avait pas vraiment insulté Harry quand celui-ci avait avoué préféré les garçons – bien qu'il lui ait clairement fait savoir qu'il préférerait savoir Harry avec sa petite sœur_, mais il avait violemment réprimandé Harry quand il avait su que ce dernier sortait avec un Serpentard.

Il avait même eu le culot de lui _ordonner_ de quitter le vert et argent !

Harry était – et même si ça ne se voyait pas, furieux. Mais heureusement pour Ronald, Theo savait toujours comment calmer un Harry furieux.

.

 **Publié le : 04.04.2016**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello ! Merci à tou(te)s de me suivre, ça fait plaisir et ça me met de bonne humeur ! J'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très joyeux, il y a une touche de luminosité.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Contexte :** T3 – Et si le cours de DCFM de Remus Lupin s'était déroulé différemment ? Et si l'épouvatard d'Harry – le détraqueur, avait pris une autre forme avant même que Lupin n'intervienne ? Battu!Harry _

_**Bashing !** Parce qu'à la base je n'avais pas mentionné Ron et Hermione et que quand j'y ai repensé, je n'ai pas résisté. _

_Réponses aux reviews en bas_

 **TNHP**

* * *

 **N°12**

.

.

.

L'excitation était à son comble pour les Gryffondors et Serpentards de troisième année. Harry Potter était le prochain dans la file. Il allait passer. Et tous étaient impatients de connaître la plus grande peur du Survivant. Certains étaient angoissés. Il était évident pour ceux-ci que sa plus grande peur était Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Ça ne pouvait pas bien servir. La majorité des Serpentards songeaient que cela pourrait leur servir pour du chantage futur – à condition que l'épouvantard ne prenne pas la forme de Vous-Savez-Qui. Peut-être que Potter avait une peur bleu des lapins ? Comme son ami Weasley avec les araignées. Cependant, personne n'avait été préparé à ce qui allait leur tomber dessus.

Le clown géant changea brutalement de forme alors qu'Harry levait lentement sa baguette en déglutissant. La première chose que l'on vit fut une cape noire en lambeau, et l'on songea que c'était LUI. Puis l'on avisa la main squelettique et l'on ne tarda pas à reconnaître un détraqueur. Les élèves reculèrent un peu, surpris par l'épouvantard du Survivant et un peu effrayés par la créature qui se dressait devant eux. Cependant, alors même que Remus Lupin amorçait un geste pour dépasser Harry et que celui-ci levait sa baguette et amorçait la formulation, le détraqueur s'effaça pour laisser place au vide. L'instant de flottement qui suivit cela passa et un mauvais pressentiment prit Harry par les tripes. Une silhouette imposante se détacha alors d'un des coins de la salle, à côté de l'armoire et les élèves virent un homme assez volumineux et antipathique se diriger vers eux – ou plutôt vers Harry, jouant avec une ceinture.

Harry, les yeux révulsés d'horreur et de terreur s'était raidi. Sa main relâcha son étreinte sur sa baguette et celle-ci tomba et roula au sol dans un silence fracassant. Puis, dans le silence pesant, un murmure fit écho, venant d'un Harry terrifié :

« On – Oncle Vernon... »

Des hoquets de stupeurs résonnèrent dans son dos mais Harry ne les entendit pas. À vrai dire, il n'entendit rien jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon ne parle et le jeune garçon commença à trembler :

« _Mon garçon_... c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? Nous qui t'avons accueilli chez nous. Et tu oses faire de la _magie_ , ici ?

_ Je – je... si – s'il te plaît o – oncle Vernon. »

Harry commença à paniquer. Il ne se souvenait pas être dans une salle de cours. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus être en simulation. Il ne se rappelait rien. Il voyait juste l'oncle Vernon arriver vers lui une ceinture à la main. Sa ceinture fétiche. Avec la boucle qui faisait _si_ mal. Il avait peur. Et alors même que l'oncle Vernon lui ordonnait de se mettre à genoux, les jambes d'Harry le lâchaient et, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, l'adolescent commença à supplier dans un souffle.

Rémus Lupin était figé d'horreur : lui comme tous les étudiants avait entendu le garçon lorsqu'il avait reconnu le gros homme. Et maintenant, Remus ne pouvait plus bouger. Parce qu'il venait de réaliser ce qu'avait du endurer le fils de James et Lily et ce qu'il continuait à endurer chaque année puisqu'il lui semblait qu'Harry vivait toujours chez son oncle et sa tante. Il ne pouvait que regarder le corps de l'enfant chuter au sol en murmurant des supplications avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière comme s'il n'était plus conscient de son environnement. État de choc. Remus ne retrouva la mobilité de son corps que lorsqu'il vit l'Oncle lever sa ceinture et entendit les cris dans la salle. L'épouvantard avait été ensorcelé pour ne pas pouvoir toucher sa cible, mais Remus préférait prévenir que guérir, aussi plongea-t-il en avant, se précipitant sur le petit corps prostré au centre de la pièce. L'homme d'épaisse corpulence s'effaça aussitôt et Remus renvoya l'épouvantard dans son armoire alors que celui-ci prenait une étrange forme. Doucement, il s'approcha de la forme gémissante et remarqua que l'adolescent avait plaqué ses mains contre ses oreilles et continuait de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Tout d'abord, approcher lentement l'enfant. Sauf que voilà, la magie de l'enfant réagit en sentant des êtres à proximité et créa un chant de force qui, bien que non-dangereux pour les autres en ce moment-même, pourrait réagir violemment si quelqu'un tentait de forcer la barrière. Remus leva les yeux vers les élèves stupéfaits et désorientés.

_ Il me faut quelqu'un pour aller chercher Mme Pomfresh et quelqu'un d'autre pour me trouver le professeur Rogue. Dîtes-leur que c'est urgent et brieffez-les rapidement.

Immédiatement, Blaise Zabini et Dean Thomas quittèrent la salle au pas de course, le teint pâle tandis qu'Hermione restait muette d'horreur.

Elle savait que son ami ne s'entendait pas avec ses tuteurs mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'ils étaient violents avec lui ! Elle pensait qu'Harry exagérait quand il disait que les derniers membres de sa famille de sang ne l'aimaient pas. Elle le croyait trop pessimiste, elle n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde que c'était bien pire qu'il ne le laissait croire ! Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il jamais parl -

« Quoi... ? murmura-t-elle en fixant la silhouette qui venait de se détacher de leur groupe d'étudiants pour se glisser vers la masse gémissante qu'était Harry. Hey, n'as-tu pas entendu le professeur ? Il y a une barrière qui […] »

Mais le garçon ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne semblait même pas faire attention à son environnement. Il semblait juste... concentré sur Harry, comme en transe. L'adolescent traversa facilement la barrière sans que celle-ci ne le renvoie d'où il venait. La mâchoire d'Hermione vint se fracasser au sol mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha à son tour, la barrière la repoussa d'une brusque bourrasque de vent. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas juste ! Elle devait s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien et que ce vil serpent ne faisait rien à son meilleur-ami ! Mais d'un autre côté, le professeur Lupin était un homme compétent et celui-ci ne faisait rien. Peut-être valait-il mieux attendre ? Les autres jeunes étudiants durent en arriver à la même conclusion puisqu'ils se reculèrent doucement vers les murs afin de laisser l'espace suffisant. Hermione rejoignit ses camarades lions et s'assit à côté de Ron qui avait le teint livide.

_ Ron, ça va aller, chuchota Hermione. Harry va s'en remettre.

Le rouquin sursauta et la regarda, l'air hagard mais un brin surpris.

_ De quoi tu parles Mione ? Tu as vu cette araignée géante ? Elle m'a lancé un regard noir. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer.

Hermione le dévisagea, complètement ahurie alors que Seamus jetait un regard noir dans le dos du rouquin et que Neville baissait les yeux vers le sol, encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il n'aurait jamais songé que Harry vivait ce genre de choses chez lui. Il donnait l'impression d'être si sûr de lui, si décontracté en tout temps. Et là, le voir recroquevillé sur lui-même, le faisant paraître si petit c'était... déconcertant. Presque effrayant. Et Neville savait que ce qu'il venait de voir resterait à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Il ne voulait pas que Harry souffre, car Harry était son ami et il ne souhaiterait pas ce genre de choses à son pire ennemi – ou peut-être juste à Bellatrix. L'Héritier Londubat savait déjà que le soir-même on le retrouverait dans la salle commune en train d'écrire une lettre pour sa grand-mère, car il était un fait rendu public que les Londubat avait beaucoup d'influence

Theodore Nott avança, comme en transe, jusqu'à la petite forme prostrée. Il sentit une brise fraîche le traverser lorsqu'il passa la barrière. Puis il vint s'agenouiller face à Harry et posa ses mains sur celles de son camarade afin de les décoller de ses oreilles. Le voir ainsi le rendait mal. Theo savait que la vie de famille d'Harry n'était pas.. err, des meilleures, mais il n'avait jamais songé à la violence physique. Il avait un jour eu des soupçons en seconde année, lorsqu'en cours de potions ils avaient du remonté leurs manches et que les bras d'Harry étaient parcourus de divers cicatrices relativement vieilles. Cependant Harry s'était dépêché de contrer ses questions et Theo avait décidé de laisser couler.. pour l'instant.

« Harry. »

Maintenant cependant, il y avait de trop de choses. Trop de preuves. Trop d'ombres. Trop de secrets. Un gémissement entrecoupé de sanglots franchit les lèvres du plus petit et Theo l'attira contre lui. D'un geste délicat, il atteignit la main gauche du jeune homme et retira la chevalière qu'il portait sur le pouce. Theo savait, pour en connaître les effets, que les crises de ce genre procuraient de très mauvais résultats sur le corps d'Harry. Il fallait qu'il se calme au plus vite et pour cela, il n'avait pas le choix : Harry devait se transformer. Maintenant. Et c'est que le garçon fit. À l'instant même où l'anneau quittait son doigt, les traits du jeune homme changèrent et bientôt, un chaton noir tremblotait dans les bras de l'Héritier Nott. C'est aussi à cet instant que le professeur Rogue et Madame Pomfresh, accompagnés des deux étudiants pénétrèrent dans la salle, assez essoufflés et dévisageant la scène, désemparés. Enfin, les trois adultes présents se hâtèrent de virer tous les autres élèves – hormis Nott_, sous les cris d'injustice de Granger. On demanda à Theo de forcer la retransformation d'Harry. Theo n'était pas trop pour mais si Harry redevenait humain, ils pourraient lui faire ingérer une potion calmante. C'est ce qui convainquit Theo et, alors que Harry somnolait dans ses bras, Theo lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, Harry. Ils paieront tous. » lui assura-t-il dans un souffle.

.

* * *

 _Cette fin est un peu bâclée mais elle restera sans suite parce que je trouve que c'est assez bien._

 _On voit un Theodore Nott en quête de vengeance et vous pouvez vous-même interpréter la suite comme bon vous semble._

 _Pour ma part, je voulais absolument faire une scène avec les épouvantards. Je ne pense pas que ce sera la seule._

 _Par ailleurs, j'avais songé à faire en sorte que Theo et Harry ne s'entendent pas avant cela mais j'avais oublié que j'avais déjà presque fini d'écrire ce texte. Ce sera donc pour un de ces quatre._

 _Bon, en fait à la base, ce texte n'était pas supposé reposer dans ce recueil-ci._

 **::**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **History :** Yay ! ~ Même si ça peut parfois paraître guimauve, j'aime écrire des petits textes entre eux. En fait, je crois que je préfère les lire mais vu qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup...

 **Guest :** Salut, t'inquiète, la suite arrive. Un peu de mal en ce moment mais je trouve toujours un peu de temps.

.

 **Publié le : 10.05.2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Rétrograde#13**

.

.

.

Harry était extrêmement nerveux. Et bien, il était, d'une certaine façon, TOUJOURS nerveux. Mais cette fois-ci, il l'était pour une autre raison. Plus tôt alors qu'il suivait un certain Serpentard dans les couloirs du château, sous sa forme rétrograde, il s'était retrouvé coincé dans les marches parce que celles-ci étaient trop grandes. Naturellement, il avait essayé de sauter pour atteindre la suivante mais ne s'était pas réceptionné sur ses pattes et avait dévalé les marches déjà montées, alertant sa proie d'un miaulement très aigu. Le vert et argent s'était hâté de faire demi-tour et avait l'avait trouvé au bas des escaliers, visiblement un peu mal en point. Il l'avait ramassé précautionneusement et l'avait pris avec lui, direction les dortoirs de Serpentard. Le Serpentard en question était Théodore Nott Jr. Harry le suivait souvent sous sa forme de félin, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion à vrai dire. Il n'y pouvait rien Nott hantait ses nuits. Et vu que Harry ne dormait déjà pas beaucoup... autant dire qu'il ne fermait pas beaucoup les yeux et qu'il se réveillait souvent avec une gêne le matin. Et dire qu'on le pensait asexué pour refuser toutes les invitations des élèves de l'école.

En ce moment-même il était étendu de tout son long – c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup, sur le grand lit du vert et argent. Les draps en soie était agréables et Harry ne tarda pas à ronronner en attendant que l'adolescent ne quitte la salle de bain. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à sortir, vêtu d'un boxer et d'une chemise blanche trop grande et il se glissa dans les draps, attirant le chaton dans ses bras. Harry ronronna un peu plus fort, se laissant aller dans les bras du garçon à peine plus âgé que lui. Et Theodore se laissa bercé par la chaleur et les ronrons du chaton. Harry adorait le jeune homme. Il adorait sa présence. Malheureusement, en tant que Gryffondor, il était automatiquement mal perçu par les Serpentards et il était mal vu pour un Gryffon de parler avec un vert et argent. D'autant plus lorsque l'on s'appelle Harry Potter. C'était comme si on choisissait pour lui avec qui il devait être ami. Harry ne faisait rien pour l'instant. Il se contentait d'observer, attendant le jour où il pourrait se révolter. Et frapper fort. Pour faire mal. Très mal. En attendant ce jour cependant, il devait se montrer discret dans ses approches. Et tant pis si pour cela il devait rester sous son format mini. Tant pis aussi si l'héritier Nott ne se rendait compte de rien. Harry ne devait surtout pas être démasqué par les espions qui le pourchassaient. Il avait autre chose à faire que d'essuyer des tentatives de manipulations. Sans prendre garde, le chaton aux yeux verts commença doucement à somnoler dans les bras de l'adolescent.

À l'insu d'Harry cependant, Theodore Nott Junior observait d'un œil le chaton s'endormir. Theodore Nott avait la réputation de tout savoir. Ce n'était pas péjoratif, ni particulièrement mélioratif. C'était un fait. Aussi n'était-il pas surprenant qu'il ait immédiatement reconnu le propriétaire des plus beaux yeux verts qui existent. Une seule personne en possédait de tels. Et cette personne était humaine. Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait cru l'adolescent jusqu'à maintenant. Enfin, une chose était sûr, Theodore n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant. Et pour prouver ses dires, Theo raffermit sa prise sur le chaton, s'assurant ainsi que celui-ci ne fuirait pas à l'aube.

* * *

 _Et bien voilà, pas trop d'inspiration pour ce texte-ci, désolé_

 _._

 _Désolé, je ne sais pas si c'est juste moi mais ff bug là et je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir publier ce chapitre avant mon départ en vacances._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée mais je répondrais à vos reviews à mon retour dans trois semaines. J'espère que d'ici là, ça fonctionnera mieux._

 _._

 **Publié le : 21.07.2016**


	14. Chapter 14

__**Note :**_ _L'ancienne version de ce chapitre a été corrigé par_ _ **Loona Scarlight**_ _( qui est ma bêta pour le recueil_ _Gages_ _) mais puisque j'ai changé quelques trucs je n'ai pas fait corriger cette version ( désolé pour le travail en plus :s )__

* * *

 _Semi-UA_

Anglais – _Japonais/Autre_

 **#14**

.

 _Fuck !_

.

Harry commençait à craquer. Et un Harry furieux, était un Harry à éviter. Contrairement aux croyances populaires de la population poudlardienne, un Harry furieux n'était pas facilement repérable. Un Harry furieux se mettait en mode bombe à retardement et ce n'était que lorsqu'il était trop tard que l'on remarquait la chose. Tout d'abord, à cause de Malfoy, Harry ne pouvait pas approcher Theodore Nott, puisque Malfoy le gardait jalousement avec lui comme membre de sa Cour. Harry en avait déjà marre. Ensuite, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il essayait de joindre son clan d'adoption sans pour autant y parvenir. Il savait qu'une Guerre de Clans se profilait mais il ne savait pas quand. Il priait pour rejoindre sa famille quand cela arriverait. Fred et George, qui sentaient sa tension, faisaient de leur mieux pour le rassurer. Ils avaient toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin d'aide. C'était grâce à eux que Harry avait quitté les Dursley pendant sa première année et avait été adopté par le _Clan Kazuki_. Il ne les remercierait jamais assez pour cela.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, Harry déjeunait avec les jumeaux et le reste des élèves. Certains lui lançaient de fréquents regards. Ils devaient avoir remarqué son teint pâle et ses yeux injectés de sang. Ils devaient avoir senti l'aura noire déprimante qui l'enveloppait. Harry ne disait rien, gardait le silence la plupart du temps. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Ron et Hermione de son déménagement. Hermione était une fanatique des autorités supérieures notamment dans Poudlard et Ron... et bien.. Ron était Ron quoi. Il ne tenait pas à l'ennuyer avec cela. Et puis.. merde quoi ! Ça ne les concernait pas ! La journée était bien partie pour être comme les autres, une longue routine ennuyeuse, cependant, ça ne le fut pas. En effet, alors que l'heure du courrier n'était pas encore passée, un _faucon_ solitaire survola la Grande Salle et atterrit en catastrophe ( mais un atterrissage maîtrisé tout de même ) devant lui. Harry écarquilla les yeux, ignorant les regards curieux et s'empressa de détacher le message de la patte de l'oiseau, ignorant encore et toujours les incessants flots de questions d'Hermione.

 _« Harry,_

 _J'espère que ce message ne tardera pas à t'être délivré._

 _La sentence est tombée. Les clans Azawa et Shinami ont formé une Alliance. Le clan va être attaqué. Rentre à la maison le plus tôt possible. Nous avons besoin de tout le monde. Ne sois pas blessé._

 _Hiro »_

Harry devint translucide et la lettre glissa de sa main pour tomber dans son assiette à moitié pleine alors que ses mains tremblaient de façon incontrôlable. Il se forma au calme alors qu'Hermione récupérait la lettre, se plaignant de n'y rien comprendre.

« FUCK ! »

Sur cette charmante exclamation, Harry quitta son banc en vitesse tandis que Fred et George s'emparaient de la missive, ignorant le cri indigné d'Hermione.

_ Oh merde ! Laissèrent-ils échapper en relisant les quelques mots couchés sur le papier.

_ Harry mon garçon.

Harry, qui avait déjà parcouru la moitié de l'allée, se retourna pour jeter un regard noir au directeur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Où vas-tu ?

_ Je rentre chez moi.

_ Mr Potter, si vous partez comme ça vous risquez une exclusion ! S'exclama McGonagall.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis se concentra à nouveau sur la table professorale.

_ Désolé professeur mais ma famille est bien plus importante que cette école.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa marche quand l'agaçante voix du directeur retentit à nouveau.

_ Harry mon garçon, les Dursley sont en sécurité chez eux.

Harry se figea.. puis... éclata d'un rire froid.

_ Les... Dursley ? Ah ah ah, vous me faîtes rire Mr le Directeur. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis plus chez les Dursley depuis un moment déjà.

Et il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière.

Les jumeaux ricanèrent en voyant le regard choqué du vieil homme.

_ Et bien monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous si choqué ? Fit George.

_ Vous savez... la police, enfin, les aurors pourraient très bien vous arrêter pour non assistance à personne en danger. Poursuivit Fred.

_ Ou pour avoir envoyé un bébé dans un foyer violent. Terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Le silence qui suivit ne gêna en rien les jumeaux qui, bien qu'inquiets pour leur 'petit frère de cœur', savaient parfaitement que ce dernier devait rentrer chez lui au plus vite. Harry devait probablement être devant les grilles de Poudlard à présent et activer son portoloin international. Il ne risquait rien du directeur maintenant.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit, Harry ne revint pas. Fred et George commençaient vraiment à être très inquiets pas une seule lettre ne leur était parvenue. Les élèves le voyaient bien : les jumeaux farceurs flippaient à mort. On avait d'ailleurs eu la confirmation de leur comportement étrange lorsque Draco Malfoy avait osé se moquer du Survivant. Fred et George Weasley avaient craqué, lui avaient parlé très calmement tout en l'insultant à presque chaque phrase sans même y penser. Puis ils avaient conclu en le menaçant d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'il recommençait, agrémentant le tout d'un sublime coup de poing dans le visage de la fouine. Bien sûr, ils avaient hérité d'une semaine de retenue pour cela, mais ils ne regrettaient rien : plus aucun Serpentard ( ni même aucun autre ) n'osait insulter Harry Potter, même lorsque les jumeaux n'étaient pas présent.

Enfin, le samedi suivant, alors que tout le monde petit-déjeunait dans la Grande Salle, un bruit de pas fut entendu dans le hall grâce aux portes ouvertes. On se tut. À mesure que la personne approchait le ''clang'' s'intensifiait. Enfin, la petite figure d'Harry apparut aux portes. Minerva McGonagall avait pu s'expliquer avec les chefs du clan Kazuki durant la semaine passée, après la guerre de clans. La bataille avait été rude. Il y avait eu des morts, pas beaucoup, mais il y en avait eu. Et beaucoup de blessés. Même avec la magie, on avait eu du mal à fixer les dégâts. Harry avait fait parti des combattants grièvement blessés. Il avait protégé sa cousine, Aki, laquelle protégeait déjà l'un des leurs en se battant contre quatre types en même temps. Il avait pris plusieurs coups d'épées pour elle, lui évitant une mort douloureuse. Qu'on ne se demande pas pourquoi il avait été réparti à Gryffondor.

Dès qu'il eut passé les portes, les jumeaux se précipitèrent jusqu'à lui.

« Red ! »

Harry fut englouti dans un étreinte féroce et afficha un doux sourire épuisé. Il était bon de les revoir. Il avait passé la semaine à l'hôpital tandis que le manoir Kazuki était en reconstruction. Les jumeaux regardèrent leur 'petit-frère' sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier toutes traces de blessures. Il avait encore un gros hématome violacé sur la mâchoire puisque tous les membres du clan avaient décidé que seules les blessures les plus graves seraient traitées par potions et sortilèges afin de préserver les stocks.

« Tu vas bien ?

_ Ils ont parlé de la Guerre de Clans dans le _Daily Prophet_.

_ Certains ont des soupçons quant à ton départ. » le prévinrent les jumeaux.

Harry haussa les épaules, il s'en fichait en fait, que les autres sachent. Il en avait assez de tous ces secrets qui commençaient à le dévorer de l'intérieur. Il était fier et heureux d'avoir une famille. Et il était heureux avec eux. Il ne voulait pas s'en cacher pour le bon vouloir du directeur. Les jumeaux entreprirent de le faire asseoir à la table des Poufsouffles mais s'arrêtèrent au moment-même où Harry recommençait à marcher. Le ''Clang'' les suivait.

Fred et George soulevèrent un sourcil.

_ Haawyy ? Ne nous aurais-tu pas -

_ .. caché quelque chose ?

Harry prit un air contrit.

_ Désolé. Mais j'aimerais vraiment m'asseoir les gars. Ça fait trop mal de rester debout comme ça, chuchota-t-il.

Les jumeaux affichèrent un air penaud puis encadrèrent leur petit frère de cœur pour l'amener à la table des blaireaux, laquelle était coincée entre celle des aigles et des serpents. Dès qu'ils furent assis, Harry eut droit aux regards curieux des jaunes et noirs cependant on ne lui posa pas de questions contrairement aux lions qui auraient sauté sur l'occasion. Les jumeaux au contraire, n'eurent aucune scrupule, mais ils savaient que Harry ne leur en tiendrait pas rigueur :

« Aucune nouvelle !

_ Pendant plus de dix jours !

_ On a cru que tu étais mort !

_ Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me servir de ma main. » leur expliqua Harry en levant sa main droite bandée, qui, jusque-là était restée cachée.

Harry soupira, sachant que cela ne suffirait pas bien que cela les calmerait sûrement un peu.

_ Je sais que vous étiez inquiet et je vous remercie pour ça mais, honnêtement, nous étions plus inquiets pour certains d'entre nous qui étaient particulièrement touchés. Et puis, il y avait aussi la restauration du manoir, qui a été grandement détruit. Et tout le monde était très occupé, je n'allais pas demander à l'un d'entre eux s'il pouvait se procurer un hibou, une lettre et une plume pour écrire une lettre. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété pour rien.

Les jumeaux soupirèrent mais balayèrent ses excuses d'un geste nonchalant de la main.

_ Red, pourquoi tu fais un bruit étrange quand tu marches ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et leur adressa un sourire désolé avant de se tourner sur le banc pour être à cheval sur celui-ci. Alors, il attrapa sa jambe gauche avec son bras valide et la reposa sur le banc, à côté de Fred.

_ On peut dire que le côté suicidaire de Gryffondor a repris le dessus, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

_ Harry..

_ Okay, ma cousine essayait de protéger notre cousin commun et elle s'est retrouvée dans une mauvaise posture, expliqua Harry, sans savoir que beaucoup plus de personnes l'écoutaient en réalité. L'un des _Azawa_ lui réservait un coup d'épée en pleine poitrine. Tu sais que notre famille compte plus que tout pour nous, Fred. Il nous est impossible de ne pas réagir quand l'un des nôtres est directement menacé et tu le sais. Vous-même vous auriez fait pareil si vous aviez été à ma place.

_ Red, ne tourne pas autour du pot et montre-nous.

Le petit brun grimaça mais finit par acquiescer.

_ Okay.

Harry attrapa le bas de sa manche de pantalon et la releva lentement. Fred ( et probablement tous ceux qui pouvaient voir à savoir Serpentards&Poufsouffles ), écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le morceau de titane qui remplaçait le membre anatomique du plus jeune et qui se terminait probablement par un crochet dans la chaussure du gamin.

_ Même avec la magie ils - ?

_ Non. C'était trop infecté pour être guéri. Ils ont du couper.

Harry, voyant que les jumeaux avaient _buggé_ , décida de faire baisser la tension et commença avec un rire maladroit :

« Hey, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Voyant que les jumeaux ne réagissaient toujours pas, Harry laissa son regard planer vers le plafond avant de baisser les yeux et de rencontrer les orbes sombre du garçon dont il était secrètement amoureux. Le rétrograde en lui s'agita presque douloureusement et le garçon s'empressa remettre correctement la manche de pantalon en place. Puis, il agita sa main devant les deux rouquins.

« Peut-on y aller ? Chuchota Harry. Je me sens un peu. . . oppressé, ici. »

Fred et George se reprirent aussitôt.

_ Bien sûr Harry, tu n'as qu'à t'appuyer sur n -

Mais George ne termina pas. Le petit garçon blessé avait laissé place à un chaton noir aux yeux verts. Fred soupira, blasé, sachant déjà ce qui allait suivre.

« Kyaah il est trop chou !

_ Je l'adore.

_ Aw... si seulement je pouvais l'adopter !

_ Désolé les filles, les interrompit George, mais Red a déjà une famille.

_ Une famille qui serait vraiment inquiète de savoir que tu t'es transformé alors que tu es encore convalescent. » rajouta Fred en baissant les yeux vers le chaton.

Chaton qui, pour toute réponse, sauta gracieusement du banc sur lequel il était posé et leva la frimousse et la queue, l'air hautain.

_ Bon sang, espérons que le rétrograde en lui n'influence pas sa personnalité humaine.

_ Comment Harry peut-il être aussi adorable et gentil quand le rétrograde en lui est aussi adorable et hautain ? S'il n'était pas aussi mignon, j'aurai juré que c'était le chaton des Malfoy.

Les jumeaux ne tinrent pas compte du bruit étrange entendu à la table des verts et argent, là où Malfoy s'était étouffé dans son verre avec toute la grâce d'un sang-pur_, et suivirent le chaton hors de la salle.

Resté dans la salle de repas, un garçon aux couleurs de Serpentard dévisagea l'animagus – ou ce qu'il prenait pour un animagus_, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il fallait qu'il parle à Potter. Il fallait qu'il lui parle le plus rapidement possible. Ces. . . ces choses qu'il ressentait pour l'autre garçon depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, elles ne s'étaient pas calmées en l'absence du Survivant. Au contraire, elles n'avaient fait s'amplifier. Sa peur de perdre le garçon s'était démultipliée à un tel point qu'il était parvenu à recevoir deux T en cours. Du jamais vu ! Lui qui n'avait que des O sur ses bulletins. Et ce soulagement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le petit brun avait passé les portes. Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur explosait sous la joie.

Theodore Nott n'était pas quelqu'un de très sentimental. En fait, il était vraiment novice en ce qui concernait cet chose. Il était un asocial de première catégorie et était réputé pour sa froideur envers ses camarades de classe. On avait tout mis sur le dos de la mort de sa mère à un âge précoce de l'enfant. Puis aussi sur le fait que son géniteur soit accusé d'acte mangemoresque bien que rien n'ait été prouvé. C'était peut-être vrai, mais la chose est : Theo n'avait jamais compris l'utilité de montrer ses sentiments.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il était face à un dilemme. Harry Potter était le casse-tête le plus intriguant qu'il ait rencontré jusqu'ici.

* * *

 **NoteB :**

Merci à **AnnaMerteuil, Tahury, Bernaba, PetitLutin22, Lilia, History et akuryouxxakuma** pour leur reviews

J'espère que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas répondre individuellement mais je publie en catastrophe. Je crois qu'il n'y avait pas de question mais si jamais c'était le cas, j'y répondrais par message ou à la prochaine publication. Bye et merci à vous ! Bonne rentrée !

 **Publié le : 31.08.2016**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello ! Voici qu'en ce merveilleux jour de la St Nicholas est publié le #15 Rétrograde. Merci de me suivre !**_

* * *

 **Note :** _Harry est un peu narcoleptique_

 **Univers :** UA T4

 **Rating :** K – T

 **Rétrograde #15**

.

.

.

Harry regarda par la fenêtre, l'air morose. Il avait été jumelé avec ce garçon, Theodore Nott en métamorphose. Le Serpentard était odieux ! . . . Bon, d'accord, c'était un mensonge. Il n'était pas odieux. Harry était même d'accord pour dire qu'il était mignon mais là n'était pas la question, pas vrai ? Ou peut-être bien que si. . .

Non, en fait, le garçon, l'humain ( oui, c'était une longue histoire pour en venir au pourquoi il appelait les autres 'humains' ) avait été tellement froid que Harry en frissonnait encore. Franchement, monsieur Nott ( senior ) - oui, là encore c'était toute une histoire que de comprendre pourquoi au nom de Merlin y avait-il des hommes suspectés 'noirs' au château_, était bien plus aimable que son fils. Non mais... Harry avait cru se retrouver en pleine banquise ! Harry n'aimait pas le froid. Pour un Rétrograde comme lui, quoi de mieux que de se prélasser sur les genoux des jumeaux, au coin du feu pendant que ceux-ci lisent à voix basse un roman fantastique moldu ? Avait-il déjà dit qu'il détestait le froid ? Honnêtement, la froideur de l'implacable héritier Nott le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

Harry se renfrogna alors qu'il prenait un siège pour le cours de sortilèges avec les Poufsouffles. Ce cours se déroula bien et sans aucun accroc. Harry s'exerça avec Zacharias Smith, l'humain pour lequel il avait développé un intérêt envers son humour noir. C'est ensemble qu'ils prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ron n'était pas avec lui : il lui faisait la tête depuis qu'il avait appris que Harry ne comptait ''certainement pas'' devenir Auror. En chemin, ils saluèrent Diggory, le champion de Poufsouffle, puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner fut une grande affaire cependant, la nourriture volant d'un endroit à un autre à la table des blaireaux. Harry et Zack jouaient les commentateurs et les Jokers, envoyant de temps à autre des bouts de pain à une équipe ou à une autre.

Zacharias ricana en mettant un petit pois recouvert de sauce dans sa cuillère.

« Je t'aime pas. »

Et le pois vola jusqu'à Esteban Delacroix, un cinquième année qu'il n'appréciait guère.

Harry laissa échapper un rire et ronronna lorsque Zacharias enveloppa son bras autour de ses épaules.

_ Alors, comment ça avance avec ton glaçon ? Susurra le blaireau en grattant distraitement la nuque du rétrograde.

Un nouveau ronron quitta ses lèvres et il se retint de justesse de frotter sa tête contre le bras ou le torse de l'autre garçon.

_ Bof. C'est pire que la banquise.

Les vibrations du rire de Zach résonnèrent aux oreilles du petit brun qui se blottit quelque peu avec un soupir d'aise.

_ Faut pas t'en faire, chaton.

Harry renifla Zach avait commencé à l'appeler ainsi lorsqu'il avait découvert par hasard les capacités du Survivant. Fred et George, bien sûr, ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se relayer entre eux le surnom. Heureusement, aucune personne extérieure à leur petit groupe d'amis n'en avait réellement compris le sens.

Les paupières closes, Harry hocha la tête.

_ Je suis fatigué.

Et, sans un autre mot, Zach sentit le poids s'alourdir, signe qu'il venait de s'endormir. Zach soupira, mais plus par habitude que réelle intuition, puis fit signe à Ernie. Celui-ci se leva puis vint hisser Harry sur le dos du descendant d'Helga, lequel passa ses mains sous les cuisses du plus petit. Comme d'habitude, il se fit la réflexion que le garçon était trop léger, mais les Weasley Twins avaient déjà jeté la lumière là-dessus. Malheureusement, sa table était entre située entre celle des aigles et des serpents et non content de voir son père lui offrir un sourire narquois ''Mon fils se montre gentil avec quelqu'un ! Je suis tellement fier ! Je ne croyais pas vivre pour voir ce jour arriver !'' depuis la table des serpents, près de ses collègues ( tout autant souriants )_, il dut en plus s'arrêter lorsqu'une silhouette se dressa devant lui.

« Smith, pourquoi Potter est-il sur ton dos

_ Salut Thothodore(1) ! Lança gaiement Smith en déformant volontairement le prénom du Nott. Chaton s'est endormi, je le ramène à sa salle commune.

C'est avec un sourire narquois qu'il accueillit le tic à l'oeil gauche de 'l'impassible est bien Nott'. Plusieurs Serpentards s'étouffèrent en entendant le 'chaton' et on les dévisagea étrangement, lui et le Ryry aux bois dormants.

« Zach, c'est ton petit-ami ? » l'interrogea jovialement son père.

Le susnommé ne fit que ricaner et tourner légèrement la tête sur son épaule où reposait la tête de son ami.

_ T'as entendu ça chaton ? Il pense que nous sommes amants.

Harry laissa échapper une sorte de ronronnement dans son sommeil puis frotta sa tête contre l'épaule du Poufsouffle.

_ Tu n'es pas en train de leur donner tort, ricana Zach.

Pour toute réponse, Harry planta ses petits crocs dans son épaules et Zach haleta à la légère douleur.

_ D'accord j'arrête, j'arrête. J'arrête.

Nott fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien et se contenta de garder un visage impassible lorsque Zack lui envoya un sourire railleur.

_ Harry a déjà un compagnon prédéterminé, le renseigna le Poufsouffle. Mais cela risque d'être difficile si ledit compagnon stupide est plus frigide qu'une banquise.

Theodore le foudroya du regard jusqu'à ce que la réalisation ne le frappe et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous le choc. Zach éclata de rire puis poussa Nott sur le côté pour passer et aller coucher le Rétrograde, laissant un Theodore Nott béant à la vue de tous.

.

.

 _1/ Il y avait un personnage de dessin animé quand j'étais petite mais je suis crois que c'était Totor ou quelque chose comme ça._

* * *

 **BONUS :**

.

Dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, Theodore se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Il savait comme un état de fait qu'il était plutôt mignon – merci les commérages du château. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux et s'éloigna en resserrant un peu plus sa cravate.

Il était réputé pour être froid et impassible mais à l'intérieur il n'en était rien. Pire, depuis que Potter et lui étaient jumelés, il était tellement gêné d'être à quelques centimètres de l'autre qu'il avait répondu froidement à la plupart de ses questions.. quand il y avait répondu.

« Vraiment Theo, tu es le roi des abrutis. » maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Une image flasha dans son esprit et il réprima un gémissement de désespoir. Le sourire de Potter était adorable.

Salazar ! Il était foutu.

* * *

 **Luna Park :** _Oui, Harry a bel et bien perdu une jambe. Mais je pense que ça lui donne un air de guerrier avec une prothèse en métal et que.. wah !_

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Yey merci. J'adore les histoires où Harry s'entend super bien avec les jumeaux.. donc j'en écris =)_

 **Kieran Elddir :** _C'est un recueil, les histoires ne se suivent pas forcément. Donc, non, Harry et Theo ne sont pas forcément déjà ensemble._

 **Nathydemon :** _Huh je me demande. Oui, je dirais que oui. Je pense. Je n'y avais pas pensé, mais oui._

 **Akuryouxxakuma :** _Hey merci. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ( positif )._

 **History :** _Merci =)_

 **Bernaba :** _Salut, wao merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que j'essaie de faire quelque chose de différent à chaque fois mais parfois j'ai peur qu'il y ait trop de similitudes sur certains trucs, c'est pour ça que je propose des défis_.

 **Keyshas :** _Heya merci beaucoup :D_

 **Publié le :** **06.12.2016**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello hello, ça fait un moment pas vrai. J'ai écrit ceci dans le cadre du texte ''Gui Magique'' dans le Recueil Gages, mais j'ai pensé qu'il irait également bien ici. Pas de réelle indice sur la nature de rétrograde d'Harry mais je pensais que ça pourrait donner suite à un autre texte plus tard, qui sait. Un autre texte où Harry apprendrait pour sa nature de Rétrograde. À voir. **_

.

 **PS : Je rappelle que ceci est un Recueil. Les OS ne se suivent pas.**

* * *

 **Rétrograde #16**

.

.

 _La Fragilité du Héros_

.

.

Les Serpentards avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange Potter était morose. Et plus on approchait Noël, plus son humeur empirait. Les verts et argents n'auraient même pas du être présents au château normalement, mais ils avaient tous décidé de se rebeller contre leurs parents et avaient choisi de rester à Poudlard. Potter, lui, broyait du noir depuis l'autre table tout en fusillant de temps à autre la table professorale, plus spécifiquement le professeur Dumbledore. Attendez.. quoi ? Ils avaient loupé un truc ou bien.. ? Potter se redressa et empaqueta ses affaires au moment-même où Albus-Trop-de-Noms-Dumbledore se dirigeait vers lui avec un sourire 'bienveillant'.

« Harry, mon garçon -

_ Désolé monsieur le directeur, je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages. » répondit sèchement le garçon en lui tournant le dos pour partir.

Marcus Flint s'étouffa avec sa bouchée de pancake et jeta un regard incrédule à ses camarades. Avait-il bien entendu ? Potter venait-il réellement de rembarrer le directeur en disant ''enfantillages' ? Était-ce réel ?

« Garço -

_ NE M'APPELEZ PAS COMME ÇA ! »

Alors que Potter se retournait d'un bond ( et que bon nombre de Serpentards ( parce qu'ils étaient les rares élèves présents à cette heure-ci de la matinée ) sursautaient à cet éclat ), les couverts sur les tables se mirent à trembler et deux fenêtres explosèrent, répondant parfaitement aux émotions du Gryffondor enragé. Celui-ci tremblait de la tête, ses yeux, rivés sur le vieux directeur, lançaient des éclairs.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez que vous pouvez décider de tout comme ça. Vous n'êtes QUE mon directeur. Ma décision de rester ici à chaque vacances et mes multiples suppliques pour ne pas retourner là-bas pendant l'été auraient dû être suffisantes pour que vous n'insistiez pas. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous fassiez cela ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que... ça apportait quoi que ce soit de bon ? »

La voix de Potter tremblait et les aînés les plus intelligents songeaient déjà aux mots du garçon Potter et à ce qu'il laissait entendre, sans le dire clairement. Le directeur faisait manifestement semblant de ne pas comprendre à en juger par l'éclair d'insatisfaction qui perça son regard pendant un instant avant de pétiller à nouveau. Quoi ? Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son plan ? Il n'avait pas prévu que Potter se rebellerait ? La vieille McGo semblait hésiter à reprendre Potter ou à le laisser parler. Visiblement, elle n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait mais en savait plus qu'eux. Et vu qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit, elle devait au moins être un peu d'accord avec le lionceau.

_ Je pensais que tu serais heureux. Ta famille va être présente ici pour Noël. C'est merveilleux. Je sais que tu voulais avoir ta famille à tes côtés.

Le visage de Potter se tordit en une grimace dégoûtée et les plus observateurs attrapèrent un soupçon de tristesse. Puis il serra les poings.. et éclata. Un peu.

« Mes parents ! Cette famille dont vous parler, ceux que j'aurai voulu avoir à mes côtés à Yule, sont mes parents ! Les mêmes que vous avez envoyé se cacher à Godric's Hollow au lieu du Manoir Potter où ils auraient été en parfaite sécurité ! Si vous pensez que ces personnes sont ma famille, vous vous trompez lourdement. »

Les allégations de l'adolescent étaient surprenantes. Bien sûr, toutes les personnes avec un minimum d'esprit auraient pu venir d'elles-même à ces théories mais la plupart manquaient d'informations même si, il est vrai, leurs parents s'étaient souvent demandé pourquoi James et Lily Potter avaient fui le manoir ancestral parfaitement protégé pour se cacher dans une résidence secondaire qu'ils affectionnaient très publiquement.

« Harry cela suffit. Je ne discuterai pas de cela avec toi main -

_ Bien sûr. Cracha Harry, au-delà de furieux. Tout ce qui est important vous n'en parlez que quand il est trop tard ! Pourquoi décidez-vous d'amener dans un château MAGIQUE des personnes qui haïssent tout ce qui est lié de près ou de loin à la Magie ? Pourquoi ?

À présent, mêmes les trois Poufsouffles et les cinq Serdaigles ( la majorité étant resté pour étudier les OWL ou les NEWTs et quelques uns plus jeunes, pour d'autres raisons ) avaient cessé de petit déjeuner et ne faisaient même plus semblant de ne pas écouter.

Théodore serra et desserra les poings autour de ses couverts. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Potter. N'en avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion. Même en étant relativement calme et isolé, il était toujours à proximité d'autres Serpentards et Potter était toujours englué à ses deux amis Granger et Weasley. Ça n'était pas facile d'établir un contact avec ces deux-là qui rejetaient tout contact avec des verts et argents. En fait, quand Potter n'était pas en compagnie de ces deux-là, il était complètement différent. Théo l'avait remarqué les quelques fois où il avait surpris le Gryffondor fureter dans la bibliothèque. Il était plus calme, plus réfléchi. Plus réservé aussi. Et puis Theo avait commencé à l'observer pendant les classes et durant les repas. Il avait vu à travers le faux visage souriant qu'il mettait en place pour les autres. Il avait aussi vu le regard blasé sur son visage quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait. Mais c'était faux. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu à travers le masque du Survivant. Après tout, il y avait toujours au moins une personne pour regarder Harry Potter. Il savait pour en avoir entendu parler, que certains de ses camarades serpent envisageaient une alliance avec Potter ou une demande de protection. On ne sait jamais, avec la menace de Voldemort qui pesait sur eux... Potter n'aimait pas la violence, mais tous ( qu'ils aiment ou non cela ) devaient avouer qu'il débordait de pouvoir. Et les personnes qui ne voulaient pas se servir de ce pouvoir étaient nées pour diriger. Elles étaient nés pour triompher. Bizarrement, Théo ne voulait pas voir Potter être en ligne de front. Il voulait le garder hors de tout cela. C'était peut-être parce qu'il l'avait un jour, blotti dans une alcôve déserte, ses genoux repliés contre son torse, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. Peut-être avait-il aussi entendu des sanglots étouffés. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait vu ce que personne d'autre n'avait ne serait-ce que pu imaginer la fragilité d'un héros.

Théo quitta précipitamment ses pensées quand le directeur reprit la parole, l'air implacable :

« Cela suffit Harry. Cette pause est l'occasion pour toi de te réconcilier avec eux. D'ailleurs, ajouta le directeur en regardant au dessus d'Harry, qui était bien plus petit et frêle. Ils sont ici. Va donc les saluer _, mon_ _garçon_. »

Théo vit le 'garçon' en question se figer en entendant cela. Était-ce la nouvelle, le mot qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, ou les deux ? Puis, comme il entendait les chuchotements à sa table, il tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la salle et fronça les sourcils. C'était eux, la famille de Potter ? Il savait – tout le monde savait_, que ses tuteurs étaient moldus. Ils étaient après tout liés à Lily Potter, née Evans. La femme brune et rêche au long cou était la sœur de Lady Potter. Le _Grand_ Albus Dumbledore l'avait annoncé à de multiples reprises : il avait placé le Sauveur du monde sorcier avec son aimante famille. À l'époque, Theo était beaucoup trop jeune, mais lors des interviews que le directeur donnait à l'occasion pour assurer son personnage ouvert et bienveillant, il l'avait répété encore et encore au fil des années. Ça n'était qu'une impression, mais Theo avait le sentiment que cela allait bientôt revenir lui manger la figure. L'homme aux côtés de la femme était... un étrange mélange entre un skrewt et un Troll. Il était grand, pas trop, mais très massif. Dans le genre.. obèse. Très volumineux. Intimidant en fait. Son visage rouge devenait violet alors qu'il observait les alentours avec une sorte de répulsion peu commune. Honnêtement, Theodore n'avait jamais personne regarder la Grande Salle avec ce genre d'émotion. Toute personne posant les yeux sur l'endroit était émerveillée et peut-être, peut-être, incrédule. Mais pas dégoûtée. C'était impensable. Son poing se serra à nouveau. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Un coup d'oeil échangé avec Miles Bletchley lui confirma cela. Miles était l'empathe de la maison Serpentard. Les autres Serpentards lui lançaient un regard nerveux en voyant l'air anxieux du septième années à la chevelure cuivrée. Si Miles réagissait ainsi, c'est que ça n'était pas bon.

Harry jeta un regard nerveux derrière lui et toutes les couleurs désertèrent son visage lorsqu'il que son oncle et sa tante avaient passé l'entrée de la Grande Salle et s'étaient arrêtés à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, regardant les alentours avec un mélange de haine et d'effroi. Son regard furieux se reposa sur Dumbledore devant lui, lequel l'exhortait calmement d'aller saluer sa famille. _' Ma famille ?'_ Pensa Harry avec cynisme. _'Ils ne seront JAMAIS ma famille ! '_. Un autre rapide coup d'oeil à son oncle lui confirma que celui-ci était au-delà de furieux et Harry ferma les yeux avec un soupir résigné. Il fallait s'y attendre. Un jour ou l'autre, cela allait forcément lui exploser à la figure. Il aurait préféré que ce soit en comité restreint. Peu importe le flot d'insultes. Il espérait que l'oncle Vernon pourrait se retenir un minimum. Avec un autre soupir, il rouvrit les yeux et retira ses lunettes, les fixant un instant avec désespoir, avant de les plier d'un geste habile et habitué. Sa main droite tenant sa monture retomba le long de son corps et il se retourna lentement pour faire face à son destin. Ses pas étaient lents et mesurés, comme s'il ne voulait pas arriver trop vite vers ses tuteurs. Puis il se tint là. Juste devant son oncle. Sa tante le regardait comme s'il était un insecte volant autour d'elle. Comme toujours. Puis il regarda son oncle. Ses yeux verts brillèrent de peur lorsqu'il vit les veines ressortir sur le visage graisseux de Dursley. Il était cuit.

La gifle partit toute seule. Bon d'accord. Pas toute seule. Et elle résonna dans la Grande Salle maintenant silencieuse. Les trois Poufsouffles et les quelques Serdaigles, les plus proches, étaient frappés d'horreur, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Manifestement, les Serpentards ne s'attendaient pas à cela à en juger par leurs expressions et les professeurs non plus. Parmi les plus expressifs, Severus, dont le visage avait pâli drastiquement. Ainsi que Minerva, qui avait une main de la bouche et les yeux écarquillés. Chourave et Poppy, dans le même état. Et Flitwick, absolument révolté.

Marcus échangea un regard avec Miles et Cassius. Potter avait anticipé cela. Il avait su que cela arriverait. C'était pourquoi il avait porté ce regard résigné tandis qu'il retirait ses lunettes, un peu plus tôt. Il s'y attendait. C'était donc quelque chose de récurrent au mieux. Il connaissait cela. Il était habitué à ce traitement horrible et subissait cela depuis au moins plusieurs années.

Vernon agrippa brutalement la chevelure de jais du jeune homme face lui et lui maintint la tête en arrière, dévoilant la marque rouge laissée par la gifle retentissante qu'il venait d'administrer au garçon.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu fait venir ici, mon garçon ? Je t'ai déjà dit que nous voulions rien avoir à faire avec ton monde de cinglés ! » rugit le gros homme en postillonnant, sa moustache frisant convulsivement.

Potter se tendit alors que Marcus se redressait brutalement, se préparant à intervenir puisque personne d'autre ne semblait réagir assez vite.

_ Je n'ai rien fait, oncle Vernon. Je n'ai pas demandé votre présence ici. C'est le directeur. Chuchota-t-il.

La femme au long cou jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle et piqua son époux sur le côté.

_ Il a raison Vernon. Je ne pense pas que le garçon soit assez reconnaissant pour vouloir nous voir avant l'été.

Potter remua les lèvres et, bien que rien ne sortit de sa gorge, chacun songea qu'il venait de dire ''Reconnaissant ? Reconnaissant pour quoi ?''.

Flint se redressa brutalement lorsqu'il vit le moldu resserrer sa prise sur le frêle adolescent. Il pourrait le briser si facilement. Potter n'avait jamais été franchement impressionnant, mais maintenant, pris au piège par son oncle, il semblait si fragile.

« Assez ! Siffla le préfet de septième année. Vous ne blesserez pas un élève de cette école. »

Cela sembla réveiller les adultes et, bien que certains lui lancèrent un regard incrédule en le voyant protéger un Gryffondor, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qui plus est, ils reprirent tous la chose en main, Snape le premier.

Harry sentit la gifle avant même qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Ça allait. Il s'y était mentalement préparer. Ça n'était pas si horrible. Il s'y était habitué au fil des ans. L'Oncle Vernon avait déjà fait bien pire. Même Duddley avait fait plus. Mais Duddley était encore un enfant. Un mauvais enfant, mais il pourrait grandir et mûrir plus tard. Peut-être. C'était en fait, surtout humiliant. Avec le silence qu'avait apporté la gifle, il se souvenait à présent d'où il était. Dans la Grande Salle. Avec les autres étudiants restés ici pour les vacances de Yule. Il n'était pas seul. D'autres avaient vu et allaient savoir ce qu'il vivait. C'était humiliant. Il avait honte d'être trop faible pour rester fort face à son oncle. Sa tête était encore renversée sur le côté suite à la force employée dans la gifle et, il est vrai, ça fait un mal de chien. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur sa figure et couvraient efficacement se meurtrissure. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon ne l'attrape par les cheveux. Harry cligna des yeux lorsqu'il entendit une voix. C'était Flint. Flint qui venait à son secours. Putain d'Enfer. Il devait vraiment être tombé bien bas pour que Marcus Fucking Flint décide de lui venir en aide. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais il refusa de pleurer devant les autres. Dès que la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcha, il baissa la tête, laissant ses cheveux noirs en bataille couvrir son visage et le cacher à la vue des autres. Il fit un pas en arrière, contourna son oncle et sa tante et se força à garder un rythme calme alors qu'il quittait la Grande Salle. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il commença à courir vers les Cachots, s'arrêtant quand il fut assez loin et se cachant dans l'ombre pour se rouler en boule contre un mur.

Theo hésité quand il vit Potter quitter la salle. Un coup sur son épaule le réveilla, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

« Allez vas-y, gros nigaud. »

Le brun se détourna finalement pour dévisager Daphné Greengrass, la Reine des Glaces de Poudlard. La blonde le regarda en retour, un sourcil levé.

« Où as-tu été cherché cette expression ? L'interrogea-t-il.

_ Tu la connaîtrais aussi si tu avais suivi correctement le dernier cours d'Étude des Moldus au lieu de dormir pour rattraper ta nuit. Et ne change pas de sujet avec moi. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

_ Draco a passé toute la soirée à se plaindre. J'en ai fait des cauchemars.

_ Allez dépêche-toi. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul. »

Comme il ne bougeait pas, Daphné lui donna un coup dans les côtes et le poussa hors du banc, le laissant se rétamer sur les fesses. Heureusement, personne ne s'en aperçu, trop occupé à batailler contre le couple moldu. L'héritier Nott leva les yeux vers l'aînée Greengrass et lui offrit un regard reconnaissant, auquel elle répondit en se détournant, le nez en l'air.

Avec un faible sourire, Theo se releva en s'époussetant puis quitta la salle, sans prendre compte du regard de son chef de maison. Il put tout de même entendre la grosse voix de l'homme tandis qu'il partait.

« J'exige que vous nous rameniez chez nous. Je ne veux pas que ma femme et moi soyons souillé par votre anormalité ! »

Il savait que cela causerait beaucoup de tort à l'homme. Les traiter d'anormalité était une terrible erreur. Les sorciers ne prendraient pas bien cela, mais les héritiers le leur ferait payer. Et à en juger par la violence sur enfant, ils le paieraient cher. Les enfants étaient quelque chose de sacré dans le monde magique. Avec toutes les guerres et les diverses chasses aux sorcières qui avaient vu le jour dans l'histoire du monde magique, il y avait eu des périodes où la naissance d'un enfant était miraculeux et célébré comme jamais. Depuis, les enfants étaient considérés comme des joyaux pour les sang-purs et étaient gâtés à un point tel qu'ils se transformaient souvent en gosses pourris gâtés et arrogants.

* * *

Theodore n'eut pas à chercher si longtemps pour trouver l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Celui-ci était recroquevillé sur lui-même, pelotonné contre un mur, tremblant, de peur et de froid. Le sang-pur hésita un instant, ne sachant pas quoi fait, puis fit quelques pas hésitants avant de s'asseoir contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du plus jeune et plus petit. Une force magique les enveloppa dans un cocon de chaleur et, quand il leva les yeux, ce fut pour apercevoir du gui. _Putain de non_... non, ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de ça. Theo admettait qu'il avait peut-être des sentiments de ce genre pour l'autre garçon, mais ça n'était certainement pas le moment pour l'admettre et l'avouer au garçon en question.

« Potter. »

Le nom chuchoté était faible, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure, mais le garçon l'entendit et se figea. Ses sanglots s'arrêtèrent un instant, mais il ne releva pas la tête. Théo soupira. Il s'en doutait. Ça n'allait pas être amusant comme affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Nott ? » Lui parvint la voix brisé du Gryffondor.

Theodore s'étonna du fait que l'autre connaisse son nom et le reconnaisse rien qu'à sa voix.

_ Rien. Je viens juste offrir un peu de compagnie. Souffla-t-il en tournant un peu son corps vers l'autre adolescent, invitant ainsi celui-ci à lever les yeux vers lui.

_ De la pitié, non ?

Il avait relevé la tête, révélant des yeux rouge bouffis et des traces de larmes maculant ses joues émaciées. Ses cheveux en bataille lui retombaient sur le visage et quelques mèches collaient ses joues. Théo leva lentement une main fine et gracieuse, comme s'il avait peur de d'effrayer l'autre jeune homme, et lui caressa le visage, repoussant les mèches humides derrière les oreilles du jeune garçon brisé. Harry ne chercha pas à s'échapper. Il garda les yeux rivés sur le Serpentard. Il souhaitait pouvoir se détourner, mais les yeux sombres le fascinaient et lui coupaient le souffle. Il y avait quelque chose de magique chez Theodore Nott ( outre le fait qu'il soit un sorcier bien entendu ). Harry ne bougea pas quand l'autre garçon se rapprocha de lui et l'invita à appuyer son corps contre le sien. Il ne chercha pas à partir. C'était.. en quelques sortes.. bon. Comme... comme une maison. Enfin.. la seule chose qui se rapprochait le plus d'une maison pour Harry était Poudlard mais.. Oui. Théo Nott était comme une _Maison_.

Theo, assis à côté d'Harry, apposa un baiser sur la tempe de son homologue lion. Puis il avisa le gui au dessus d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de barrière les bloquant ensemble, mais Theo resta ainsi. Peut-être que ça n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Susan Bones, qui faisait partie des trois Poufsouffles restés au château, envoya un hibou d'urgence à sa tante le soir-même. Le lendemain, Amélia Bones, chef de la Justice Magique, accompagnée de cinq aurors vinrent au château et emmenèrent, malgré les protestations apparentes de Dumbledore, le couple Dursley, pour les interroger. Un mois plus tard, Harry fut libéré à tout jamais des Dursley – ceux-ci étant dans une prison moldue pour maltraitance_, et placé temporairement avec la douanière Londubat et son petit-fils Neville. Il fallut trois mois supplémentaires pour offrir un procès à Sirius et quatre pour qu'il recouvre au moins suffisamment de son séjour avec les Détraqueurs pour pouvoir récupérer la garde d'Harry emménager au manoir Black avec le chiot et son loup-garou personnel. Les nouvelles avait secoué le monde sorcier dans son ensemble et pas seulement la Grande-Bretagne, mais cela, bien sûr, était une autre histoire.

Neuf mois après ce jour à Poudlard, Harry vint trouver Théodore Nott, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à côté de lui après avoir salué les quelques Serpentards sur son chemin puis il tapota l'épaule accessible de l'Héritier Nott. Quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui pour le saluer, Harry éleva le bras au dessus d'eux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser chaste et maladroit. Quand il se retira et baissa le bras, Theo avisa la branche de gui légèrement desséchée que le garçon avait apporté avec lui. La même branche qui les avait surpris quelques mois plus tôt, et que Harry avait apparemment mis sous stase tout ce temps.

* * *

 **MangaEnFolie :** _Hey ~ merci beaucoup, c'est un plaisir d'entendre ( lire ) cela. À très bientôt et bonne journée à toi._

 **Hyoukami :** _Ah ah merci, voici la suite :)_

 **Luna Park :** _Yep ~ réalisation réalisation. Theo est un peu lent à la détente._

 **Stormtrooper2 :** _Hé hé hé je comprends. C'était une fin possible mais j'ai décidé contre. Je voulais que ça se termine sur la réalisation de Theo. Désolé._

 **PetitLutin22 :** _Heya, thanks ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite._

 **Lilas Chupa :** _Merci beaucoup !_

 **Kuroe17 :** _Non bien sûr que non. C'est un recueil, je comprends le malentendu, les premiers textes ont donné l'impression d'être liés, mais ça n'était pas réellement le cas. C'est juste que tout le monde me demandait des suites donc ça m'a un peu influencé mais ils ne sont pas liés. C'est un recueil. Un recueil d'OS/Drabbles. Si tu vois ça comme une histoire, je doute que tu comprenne grand chose. Désolé pour le malentendu. J'ai laissé l'explication au début de certains chapitres mais je suis très mauvaise en explications donc je doute qu'on m'ait compris._

 **Bernaba :** _Oh oui ! Tu as raison ! C'était ça, Dora l'exploratrice. J'avais totalement oublié mais maintenant je me souviens de lui en effet. Il n'était pas bleu ?_

 **Layrosa :** _Yey mercii, à bientôt._

* * *

 **Publié le : 23.01.2017**


End file.
